SARANG
by choco jin
Summary: Kim Jiwon yang mengklaim dirinya namja straight jatuh cinta pada namja manis bernama Kim Donghyuk.. YAOI Jidong couple IKON fanfic
1. prolog

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama,

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muda, tampan, kaya dan memiliki orang kepercayaan itulah kehidupan seorang Kim Jiwon. Sempurna bukan?

Muda, usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Tampan, kalian tak bisa memungkiri itu. Kaya, sudah pasti. Ia pewaris tunggal seluruh asset Bonsang Corp. perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pertambangan, perbankan, pertanian, hiburan, travel, dan masih banyak lagi. Orang kepercayaan, ia memiliki sahabat karib sejak usianya menginjak tujuh tahun – Kim Hanbin. Bagaimana, apa kalian tak iri dengan kehidupannya yang sempurna?

**.**

**.**

Namun, lagi-lagi hidup manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Benar. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan dan seorang Kim Jiwon tak dapat memungkiri hal itu. Ditengah jiwa muda yang membara, ketampanan yang tak terelakkan, kekayaan yang menjadikannya raja, dan orang kepercayaan yang ia banggakan hatinya begitu kosong tak berpenghuni.

.

.

.

Banyak yeoja yang mendekati tak satupun menarik hatinya. Tak hanya sekali ia mengencani para yeoja dan hasilnya, tak ada yang mampu mengikat hatinya. Hanya satu yeoja yang dapat merebut perhatiannya. Catat hanya perhatiannya bukan hatinya.

.

.

Ialah Kim Jisoo yang mampu merebut perhatian seorang Kim Jiwon. Kecantikannya mampu membuat namja yang memiliki panggilan tenar Bobby itu menggila. Bahkan dengan disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah seorang tuan muda Kim Jiwon menyatakan cintanya. Kita lihat seberapa cintanya tuan muda kita pada seorang yeoja yang ia kagumi?

.

.

.

Hingga seorang Kim Donghyuk, namja manis sekaligus cantik yang merupakan siswa pindahan dari Hannyoung High School memasuki kehidupan sang penerus kekuasaan Bonsang Corp itu. Peringai alami sang namja manis mampu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum sang murid pindahanpun membius logika yang ia percayai. Tatapan lembut namja Kim itu memaksa jantung seorang Kim Jiwon harus bekerja keras. Cinta? Entahlah, Kim Jiwon yang merasakanpun tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

Kini,

.

Perjalanan cinta seorang Kim Jiwon yang mengklaim dirinya namja straight tengah diuji.

.

.

.

Apakah Jiwon akan mempertahankan cinta semu pada yeoja yang ia kagumi, atau

.

.

.

memilih namja yang membuat harinya terasa indah ?

.

.

.

Mampukah seorang Kim Donghyuk merubah orientasi seksual sang pewaris kerajaan Bonsang ?

.

.

.

Dapatkah Kim Hanbin menyadarkan kekeliruan yang dipercayai sang sahabat ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ihir satu lagi Ff abal hadir #goyang gayung

Dengan bangga choco persembahkan Ff abal buat para Jidong Shipper #senyum gaje

Maapin choco yak, ga update Ff sebelah eh malah publish Ff abal baru.

Aduh gimana yak kalo belum ada ide buat yang lama ide baru menyambar-nyambar ya udah choco gapai aja idenya mumpung ada. Tenang, Ff sebelah bentar lagi dua apa tiga hari mungkin bisa update (kalo sempet) #dilempar sendalnya dongdong ama reader

Buat catatan, dicerita yang ini usia semua member choco samain biar enak nulisnya pan masi pada SMA ceritanya. Oke deh, ga usah lama-lama choco mau minta review aja kok buat semangat nulis choco kedepan. Udahan ah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata… Gomawo …Annyeong..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan yang masih muda serta hidup bergelimang harta terlihat mondar-mandir di depan jendela kamar yang super luas. Terik matahari pagi yang mulai menduduki singgasananya seakan menambah ketampanan sang namja kaya. Kim Jiwon, pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan langkah kakinya yang terus bergerak tanpa henti. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam handphone yang terus berdering. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh penerus Bonsang Corp itu?

**.**

**Kim Jiwon POV**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selalu saja yeoja yang satu ini mengganggu hidupku. Entah pesan atau telepon yang menurutku tidak penting. Kim Jisoo nama yeoja itu, yeoja yang mampu membuatku tergila-gila karna kecantikannya.

Pada awalnya ia sangat anggun dan cantik bukan berarti sekarang sudah tidak. Hanya saja setelah aku mengutarakan cinta padanya sikapnya mulai berubah. Ia seakan menjadi ibu tiri Snow white dan aku berperan sebagai cermin ajaibnya yang apabila aku menyebut orang lain lebih cantik darinya maka nasib sial segera menghantuiku.

Tiga bulan kami menjalin hubungan tanpa restu dari orang-orang terdekatku. ( kisah lengkap proses jadian akan diceritakan lewat flashback jika ingat). Selama itu pula hubunganku dengan orang-orang terdekatku mulai renggang. Dimulai dari Kim Hanbin sahabatku. Ia tidak pernah setuju aku berpacaran dengan Jisoo bahkan ia bersumpah jika aku memacari yeoja itu ia akan mendiamkanku dan itu terbukti sampai saat ini.

Orangtua, meski keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi darah lebih kental dari pada air, aniya. Sama seperti Hanbin mereka tidak menyetujuinya dan berakhir aku tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan dari orangtuaku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu

Hah… aku menghela nafas bosan. Orang yang masih setia menemaniku hanya Hong ahjussi yang menjadi asisten pribadiku saat di kantor. Aku tahu beliau juga tidak menyetujui keputusanku tapi Hong ahjussi menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda yaitu **diam**. Mungkin malas untuk membahas hal semacam ini karna pada akhirnya aku tatap pada pendirianku.

_syoneun sijak dwaetgo eumageun heureuji Yo  
>neone hamseongsoriga nae pi.e bureul jipyeo<br>bamsael junbihaera kangjero rideumeda  
>jeone neone mom mamdaero hae<br>No alkool Only tansan Juice  
>urin geonjeonhae imma<br>geokjeonghaji malgo modu Bounce and Move  
>hagi silhdamyeon jib ka<br>junbidwaetna hana dul set net_

(Astaga itu lagu belom rilis napa bisa jadi ringtone gitu. Aduh choco ketawan jadi tukang download illegal nih gara-gara pasang part ini buat ringtone#abaikan).

Handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Aigo yeoja itu benar-benar argghhh…..

" Ne Jisoo ya " aku mengangkat telepon malas.

" Oppa tolong jemput aku ne. Appa sedang tidak bisa mengantarku " ucapnya di seberang sana.

" Arra " aku mengiyakan begitu saja permintaaannya.

Dia pikir selama ini siapa yang selalu membawanya ke sekolah dengan selamat. Sok sekali minta tolong.

Aku keluar dari kamar mengambil kunci mobil yang akan ku pakai hari ini. Ku lihat seluruh maid di rumah ini sedang sibuk bekerja ada yang membersihkan guci, menata ruang tamu, dan apa-apaan itu.

" Kwangsoo yah, jangan letakkan foto yeoja itu di sebelah fota bumonimku " terikku pada Kwangsoo salah satu maid di rumah orangtuaku.

" Jeosonghamnida tuan muda tapi nona Jisoo meminta foto ini di letakkan di sini " Kwangsoo memberikan alas an.

" Tidak perlu, buang saja foto itu " kataku sarkatis meninggalkan rumah.

**Kim Jiwon Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon turun dari mobil Ferrari 250 GTO warna merah bersama yeojachingunya. Disaat yang sama Kim Hanbin juga keluar dari mobil McLaren F1berwarna orange dengan seorang namja mungil. Hanbin yang masih memegang sumpahnya langsung melenggang tanpa menyapa Jiwon yang melongo melihat sahabat baiknya begitu acuh pada dirinya.

" Hanbin ah kenapa tidak menyapa Jiwon? " Jinhwan nama namja mungil yang turun dari mobil Hanbin tadi menanyakan sikap namjachingunya.

" Untuk apa menyapa orang yang tidak mau mendengar masukan sahabatnya? " Hanbin ganti melempar tanya.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Diam dan menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Hanbin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah sang namjachingu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namja mungil itu.

" Chagi kenapa Jiwon tidak mau mendengarku lagi? " Hanbin mulai mengeluarkan kegundahan hatinya.

" Mungkin karna dia baru mendapat kenyamanan dari yeoja ular itu. kau tahu sendiri yeoja ular itu terus bersikap baik di depan Jiwon " ucap Jinhwan sambil menepuk bahu namja tampan itu memberi kekuatan.

" Kau tahu Donghyuk saudara sepupuku akan pindah kesekolah ini mulai minggu depan? " Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya semangat.

" Benarkah, Donghyuk yang cantik itukan? Ah senangnya aku punya dongsaeng pasti nanti kita berdua bisa ke salon, belanja, bla bla bla " Jinhwan menguraikan rencana hidupnya.

" Kau akan bersenang-senang tanpa aku? " Hanbin berpura-pura sedih.

" Kau bisa bersama Jiwon saat aku bersama Donghyuk. Oh Dohyukie aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu " mengabaikan kesedihan sang namja chingu Jinhwan malah berterik kegirangan.

Teriakan Jinhwan berhenti saat melihat Jiwon memasuki kelas mereka. Matanya menatap Hanbin tanpa celah. Hanbin yang sadar dipandangi hanya membuang muka lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

" Hanbin jam pelajaran akan segera mulai " Jinhwan mencoba menahan kepergian Hanbin.

" Aku hanya ke toilet tidak akan lama " lalu melenggangkan kakinya santai.

Bohong jika Hanbin benar-benar marah atau mencoba memutuskan tali persahabatannya dengan Jiwon. Ia hanya mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dengan cara halus. Pergi dari sisi namja kelinci itu lalu mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya tentang yeoja ular itu agar mereka berdua berpisah. Hanya itu tidak lebih.

Ia masih menikmati perjalanannya menuju toilet hingga tiba-tiba Jiwon menghadang langkahnya. Hanbin menghela nafas malas. Jiwon membalas dengan tatapan menusuk.

" Kita bicara " Jiwon melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Tentang? " Hanbin menjawab singkat.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin, Jiwon melangkah menuju sebuah bangku dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Hanbin diam namun membuntuti Jiwon dari belakang. Jiwon duduk pada salah satu bangku sedang Hanbin berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

" Bicaralah " Hanbin mempersilahkan Jiwon bicara.

" Aku akan memutuskan Jisoo " Jiwon membuka suara.

" Lalu? " Hanbin masih menanggapi dengan nada dingin.

" Saat aku resmi putus kau akan menjadi sahabat dan orang kepercayaanku kembali kan? " Jiwon berucap penuh harap.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang kepercayaanmu yang tidak pernah kau percaya? " Hanbin berucap sarkatis.

Jiwon diam tidak menjawab. Benar. Untuk apa ia meminta Hanbin kembali menjadi orang kepercayaannya sementara ia sendiri tidak mempercayai sahabatnya itu.

" Kita selesai " Hanbin berucap sambil melangkah pergi sedang Jiwon masih terdiam di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Jiwon memandang ke luar jendela kelas yang menampakkan murid baru yang sedang berbaris di lapangan. Matanya berkeliling memandang rupa para hobaenya yang masih menggunakan seragam JHS. Raut wajah mereka menampakkan keceriaan mengikuti masa orientasi pertama. Dari sekian banyak murid yang berjejer di lapangan, Jiwon memfokuskan penglihatannya pada seorang gadis muda yang terlihat paling bersinar. Rambut hitam panjang yang digerai melambai-lambai saat terkena angin. Wajah putihnya terlihat memerah saat terkena sinar matahari.

" Hanbin ah " Jiwon memanggil Hanbin yang asik mendengarkan musik lewat MP3nya.

" Wae? " jawab Hanbin malas.

" Kemari aku akan menunjukkan malaikat yang sesungguhnya " Jiwon berucap semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luar kelar.

Hanbin yang penasaran mendekati Jiwon di tepi jendela kelas, " oedi? " namja tampan itu memandang keluar.

" _Jeogi_, yang rambutnya panjang memakai kaos kaki hijau " Jiwon menunjuk-nunjuk semangat.

" Kim Jisoo? " Hanbin mengerutkan alis bingung.

" Oh … kau kenal dia? " Jiwon memandang Hanbin takjub.

" Ani, dia hobaeku di JHS dulu. Dia sangat terkenal .. yah sangat terkenal " Hanbin mengakhiri jawabannya menggantung.

Seminggu berlalu dan Jiwon terus saja membujuk Hanbin untuk mengenalkannya pada sang malaikat hati. Namun Hanbin terus saja menolak bujukkan sabahatnya itu.

" Kau hanya perlu mengantarku lalu menyebutkan namaku selasai. Kau tidak akan pernah berurusan dengannya " Jiwon kembali merengek pada Hanbin yang sedang bersandar di rak buku yang terdapat di pojok perpustakaan. Hanbin sama sekali tidak merespon rengekan sang namja kelinci bahkan kini ia terlihat sangan nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

Meski mendapat penolakan bertubi-tubi Jiwon tidak pernah menyerah dan terus merengek di hadapan Hanbin tiap waktu. Bahkan kini saat minggu berlalu empat kali lipat Jiwon terus saja memamerkan pupy eyes gagalnya pada namja bergaris wajah tegas. Tujuannya hanya satu, berkenalan dengan yeoja cantik yang telah merasuki hatinya.

" Kim Hanbin ayolah sekali ini saja " Jiwon menarik lengan seragam Hanbin seperti anak kecil. Jinhwan yang dari tadi menyaksikan adegan drama persahabatan itu terus menggelengkan kepala.

" Ya, Kim Jiwon berhentilah memamerkan pupy eyes gagalmu menggelikan " teriak Hanbin yang mulai kesal dengan aksi pupy eyes gagal Jiwon.

" Aku akan berhenti kalau kau mau mengenalkanku pada Jisoo " Jiwon membuat kesepakatan.

" Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Wajahmu tampan uangmu banyak kenapa tidak mencari yeoja atau namja cantik lain? " Hanbin berucap frustasi.

" Aku tidak ingin yeoja lain. Namja cantik kau tidak ingat aku straight ? " Jiwon menjawab dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Terserah kau mau gay atau straight yang penting cari yang lain jangan dia! " Hanbin terlihat semakin frustasi.

" Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan Jisoo apa jangan-jangan kau mau mendekatinya juga? " namja kelinci itu menautkan alis tanda curiga.

" Apa kau tak lihat Jinhwan jauh lebih sempurna dari yeoja ular itu? " Hanbin berucap datar.

Jiwon menyerah. Kali ini ia tak akan bisa membujuk sahabatnya lagi. Jinhwan yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat adegan drama itu mulai membuka suara.

" Appa Jisoo menggelapkan dana perusahan**MU **hingga miliyaran won " Jinhwan berucap pelan namun saat mengucap kata mu penuh penekanan tepat di telinga Jiwon.

Mata Jiwon terbelalak tidak tidak percaya. Jisoo meski ia bermarga Kim sama seperti nama anak orang yang telah menggelapkan dana perusahaannya bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran dengan mudah. Jiwon menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

" Kalau dia anak dari bajingan itu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersekolah di sini? Apa ini hanya akal-akalan kalian saja memanfaatkan nama mereka yang sama?" Jiwon mencoba menyangkal.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon bangun dari duduknya melangkah menuju kelas mengikuti Hanbin. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jisoo sang yeojachingunya berada di taman dengan seorang namja. Mereka terlihat mesra, duduk berdua saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Namja kelinci itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Oppa jangan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan situasi " Jisoo berucap pada namja yang sedang duduk bersamanya.

" Kau yakin, semua orang sudah mencurigaimu " namja itu terlihat khawatir.

" Gwenchana, namja bodoh itu masih mempercayaiku jadi tenanglah " Jisoo menyakinkan sang namja dan mengakhiri berbincangan mereka dengan pelukan serta kecupan ringan di bibir.

Jiwon yang melihat kekasihnya memeluk dan mengecup namja lain membelalakkan mata. Ia seakan sedang menjalani terapi shocked yang diadakan sang yeojachingu. Matanya memerah menahan emosi. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dua minggu mereka pacaran dan Jisoo telah melakukan hal yang sama pada namja lain saat itu. Tangannya mengepal erat melampiaskan emosi yang memuncak.

" Kim Jisoo " Jiwon menyebut nama yeoja itu dingin seakan menyalurkan emosinya.

Jiwon pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah lebar lebar. Air mukanya masih kaku saat memasuki kelas. Kim Jiwon yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi sopan santun kali ini mengabaikan guru yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan kelas menyisakan raut bingung semua penghuni kelas tak terkecuali Hanbin.

" Kenapa anak itu? " Jinhwan bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya pada Hanbin.

" Tadi saat berbicara denganku dia masih baik-baik saja, sungguh " Hanbin berucap melas menanggapi tatapan curiga sang namjachingu.

Mata namja berair muka tegas itu melirik sang sahabat yang terlihat menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Kim Jiwon tiba-tiba berubah hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit itu menandakan terjadi hal yang mengguncang hatinya.

" Jiwon ah " Jinhwan memanggil Jiwon yang masih asik melihat ke luar jendela.

Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jinhwan yang menampakkan raut khawatir. Ia tersenyum kaku berharap bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya. Namun pertemanan yang berlangsung lebih dari dua hari tak akan mampu menyembunyikan keadaan bukan?

" Kau ada masalah? " Jinhwan berucap lembut sambil meutar tubuh menghadap Jiwon.

" Hyung bantu aku " namja kelinci itu menggenggam tangan Jinhwan erat.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Jinhwan ikut menggenggam tangan Jiwon hangat.

" Jisoo, yeoja itu. Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain saat di taman belakang " Jiwon menatap mata teduh Jinhwan dalam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanbin masih terdiam di tempatnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Jiwon meski ia mendengar dengan jelas. Jinhwan tersenyum kaku. Melihat seorang Kim Jiwon yang lagi-lagi terluka akibat ulah yeoja itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Belum lagi namjacingunya yang dari tadi hanya menatap datar semakin membuatnya pusing.

" Apa kau tak bisa memutuskannya? " tanya Jinhwan pelan takut terdengar oleh sang guru.

Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jinhwan. Tatapan mata namja kelinci itu begitu kosong. Jinhwan yakin kali ini Jiwon merasakan sakit dan sepi sekaligus. Namja mungil itu menendang pelan kaki namja di sebelahnya. Hanbin membelalakkan mata kaget akibat tendangan sang namja mungil

Jinhwan yang mendapat respon demikian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat di kepala Hanbin, " hiburlah."

" Tinggalkan saja cari yang baru " Hanbin yang akhirnya membuka mulut berucap ringan.

" Hah " Jinhwan membuang nafas malas menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. " Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu itu Kim Hanbin? " Jinhwan yang geram menimpali ucapan Hanbin.

" Ya,ucapanmu dan ucapanku sama saja. Kau tadi juga menyusuh Jiwon putus dari yeoja ular itukan? " Hanbin memutar haluan menyerang.

" Aahh betul juga " Jinhwan teringat ucapannya. " Ya sudah putuskan saja yeoja ular itu cari yang lain dengan begitu kau akan dekat lagi dengan Hanbin dan aku bisa menikmati hari-hari indah bersama Donghyuk kalau dia sudah pindah kesini " Jinhwan menjabarkan ide briliannya dengan lantang.

" Kim Jinhwan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " suara berat Choi Seonsaengim membuyarkan ide brilian sang namja bertahi lalat.

" Jeosonghamnida seonsaengim " Jinhwan menundukkan kepala dalam.

Semua penghuni kelas menahan tawa tak terkecuali sang namjachingu saat melihat Jinhwan yang salah tingkah. Jiwon ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingu sahabatnya. Tidak ada lima detik ia tersadar kembali dengan ucapan Jinhwan yang menyebut satu nama yang masih asing di telinganya. Siapa Donghyuk pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon yang menyadari kesendiriannya setelah berpacaran dengan yeoja bernama Kim Jisoo itu memilih untuk memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Hanbin benar-benar menarik sumpahnya saat Jiwon di depan mata kepalanya memutuskan Jisoo secara sepihak meski yeoja itu terus berkelik. (Moment putus dan balikan akan diceritakan di chapi depan kalo sempet).

Bahkan bumonimnya yang sedang sibuk menyempatkan diri menjenguknya jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas putusnya ia dengan yeoja ular itu. Sedikit miris tapi itu kenyataannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hanbin dan bumonimnya yang memberi ucapan selamat Hong ahjussi juga mengucapkan selamat dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih untuknya.

" Apa kalian sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini? " Jiwon melempar pertanyaan pada semua orang yang kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim.

" Apa oemma harus jujur? " sang oemma yang dari tadi membelai rambut Jiwon berucap serius.

" Arra, kalian sangat menunggu hari ini. Aku harap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama" Jiwon berucap dengan raut kecewa.

" Kim Jiwon kau tahu kami tidak pernah menginginkan kau salah langkah dalam menjalani hidup " appa Kim ikut buka suara menanggapi kekecewaan sang putra.

" Appa tahu aku sangat mencintainya " namja kelinci itu memandang appanya tanpa celah.

" Kim Jiwon berhenti. Jika kau tetap seperti ini oemma tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah ini lagi " oemma Kim yang mendengar ungkapan cinta sang putra berubah mengeras.

Semua manusia (?) yang mendengar ucapan nyonya Kim membatu. Namja manis yang duduk tepat di sebelah nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan sang nyonya rumah dengan mengusap bahunya sayang. Air muka Jiwon sang tadinya sendu semakin sendu dan lusuh setelah mendengar ucapan sang oemma.

" Oemma sungguh-sungguh? " Jiwon memastikan oemmanya hanya bercanda.

" Kau tahu oemma tidak perah main-main " nyonya Kim berucap tegas.

Jiwon menatap lekat mata sang oemma mencari kebohongan yang tak pernah ia temukan. Oemma tak akan pernah berubah pikiran batinnya.

" Oemma " Kim Jiwon masih mencoba meracuni sang oemma dengan cara manjanya.

" Ani Kim Jiwo oemma tidak akan mau lagi menyerahkan harta keluarga Kim untuk yeoja seperti dia. Bahkan jika kau mengancam akan bunuh diri sekalipun oemma tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian " oemma Kim masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Jinhwan yang menyadari situasi akan semakin pelik mengajak sang nyonya rumah menghindar dari perbincangan panjang masalah Jiwon dengan sang yeoja ular, " Ahjumma lebih baik kita ngobrol di ruang kerja ahjussi. Biarkan Jiwon menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Hanbin dan ahjussi saja. "

Tanpa menjawab nyonya Kim melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang suami. Jinhwan berjalan mengiringi sang nyonya rumah yang masih tersulut emosi terus merutuk dalam hati akan datangnya situasi sepeti ini. Kim Jiwon babbo awas kau tetap mengejar yeoja ular itu batinnya.

" Jinhwanie sebenarnya apa yang telah yeoja itu berikan hingga Jiwon tergila-gila padanya? " nyonya Kim berucap sesaat mereka memasuki ruang kerja tuan Kim.

" Molla " Jinhwan menjawab singkat.

" Kau ini sahabat macam apa tidak tahu begitu? " nyonya Kim berucap sadis mendengar jawaban sang namja mungil.

" Ahjumma ini akukan tidak pernah mengikuti mereka kencan jadiwajar saja " Jinhwan berucap sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Arroseo mulai sekarang kita akan selidiki " nyonya Kim berucap final dan terpaksa diangguki Jinhwan.

Kembali pada tiga namja yang masih bertahan di ruang keluarga. Jiwon masih duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Tuan Kim dan Hanbin masing-masing duduk di single sofa yang berada tepat di hadapan Jiwon. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lusuh sang namja kelinci tuan Kim serta Hanbin menatap tajam kea rah namja itu.

" Kau sudah berjanji akan meninggalkan yeoja itu " Hanbin berucap dingin.

" Jika tahu begini appa tidak perlu jauh-jauh pulang hanya untuk mendengar kau yang tetap mempertahankan pemikiranmu " appa Kim yang jengah dengan pola pikir sang anak membuka suara.

" Appa tidak mengerti perasaanku " sang namja kelinci itu berucap sambil menunduk.

" Apa kau juga mengetahui perasaan appa yang harus merelakan harta dan anaknya menjadi budak yeoja ular itu? Appa tidak masalah kalau ia hanya mengambil harta appa tapi yang membuat appa marah karena dia menjadikanmu budak Kim Jiwon " tuan Kim berucap menggunakan nada tinggi yang jarang beliau gunakan.

" Aku tidak merasa dijadikan budak oleh Jisoo bukankah Hanbin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berpacaran?" Jiwon membalas.

" Kita tidak pada situasi yang sama Jiwon ah, Jinhwan tidak pernah menyuruhku membayar semua tagihan belanjanya, tidak pernah menyuruhku mengantar jemput kemanapun ia pergi, juga tidak pernah menerorku saat aku menghabiakan waktu bersama orang lain terlebih **SAHABAT**ku " Hanbin membeberkan perilaku namjachingunya.

Jiwon mencerna seluruh perkataan Hanbin tanpa terkecuali. Ia ingat Jisoo melakukan semua yang Hanbin lontarkan bahkan lebih dari itu ia tidak boleh menyimpan nomer ponsel yeoja lain, tidak boleh pergi keluar malam tanpa yeoja itu, dan tidak boleh-tidak boleh yang lain.

" Pikirkan sebelum kau menyesal " appa Kim memberi nasihat, " kau tahu oemmamu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya apalagi jika sudah menyangkut ketidak sukaannya pada seseorang terlebih ini menyangkut kau putra semata wayang kami."

Jiwon mengangguk patuh. Sementara sang appa dan Hanbin mengulum senyum .

" Aku akan mengajak Jinhwan pulang " Hanbin berucap saat melihat nyonya Kim dan Jinhwan keluar dari ruang kerja tuan Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik ketenangan mimpi seorang namja kelinci yang masih bergumul dengan selimut hangat dan kawan-kawannya di atas kasur king size yang ia tempati. Matanya yang hanya satu garis perlahan terbuka menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang terus menyorot wajah tampannya.

Sang pangeran Kim beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar untuk bersiap menjalani hari. Pagi ini tepat tujuh hari semenjak kejadian malam panjang di ruang keluarga yang tak menghasilkan keputusan apapun. Jiwon yang mempertahankan yeojachingunya mati-matian, Hanbin yang enggan turut campur untuk ke dua kalinya dan sang oemma yang bersikeras tak merestuinya sedang sang appa, beliau tentu mendukung pergerakan sang istri tanpa banyak mengeluarkan kata.

Sang bunny menikmati setiap guyuran air yang keluar dari shower tanpa kata. Kali ini ia diam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu apapun yang tiba-tiba mampir diotaknya. Ia berfikir terlalu keras seminggu ini. Lima belas menit Jiwon menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan handuk yang bertengger dipinggang.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu menyambut Jiwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

**Ckrek**

Jiwon membuka pintu kamar menampakkan sang oemma yang telah rapi.

" Oemma mau kemana? " ucap Jiwon sesaat membuka pintu.

" Pulang ke Jerman " jawab sang oemma singkat sambil melangkah memasuki kamar sang putra semata wayang.

" Tapi oemma baru seminggu disini biasanya tiga bulan" mendengar jawaban sang oemma Jiwon bereaksi keras.

" Tapi kali ini tidak biasa Jiwon ah kau tahu itu " nyonya Kim menjawab datar tanpa menatap sang putra.

" Oemma, tidak bisakah oemma memberi restu? Aku yakin ini tidak akan sampai kepernikahan " pangeran Kim itu menatap sang oemma memohon.

" Jika tidak yakin akan sanpai kepernikahan lebih baik akhiri saja dari sekarang. Cari lainnya yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk kau ajak menikah " oemma Kim masih tak memperdulikan tatapan memohon anaknya.

" Oemma tahu aku straight? " Jiwon berucap frustasi.

" Apa oemma menyuruhmu mencari namja cantik? Oemma hanya menyuruhmu mencari yang lain " kali ini sang oemma menatap tajam sang putra.

" Bahkan jika nantinya kau menikah dengan namja cantik oemma akan setuju asal kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu " oemma Kim mulai berucap lembut.

Tangan yeoja berusia hampir setengah abad itu membelai rambut sang putra lembut menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tak pernah habis. Dipandanginya lukisan keluarga yang tergantung didinding kamar Jiwon lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah boneka pooh yang tergeletak nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

" Kau perlu bicara dengan Pooh tentang masalah ini " sang oemma mengakhiri apel paginya (?) dengan amanat ambigu bagi Jiwon namun namja kelinci itu tetap mengangguk.

" Oemma berangkat pagi ini? "

" Setelah kita sarapan " sang menjawab sambil lalu.

Trio Kim. Appa Kim, oemma Kim dan sang pangeran Kim Jiwon sedang menikmati sarapan paginya ketika seorang yeoja melenggang santai ke ruang makan. Jisoo pagi-pagi sekali ia telah menyambangi (?) kediaman Kim mengenakan seragam sekolah (mau nebeng nih ceritanya) dan sebelah tangannya menenteng paper bag berisikan berbagai barag mahal (mau jualan neng).

Nyonya Kim menatap datar. Jiwon bangkit mendekati sang yeojachingu menuntunnya ke meja makan. Appa Kim diam. Beliau ikut memandang datar kemesraan sang putra.

" Apa pagi ini oemmamu tidak memasak? " nyonya Kim berucap datar,

" Oemma " Jiwon menegur sang oemma sementara yeoja yang baru duduk di kursi makan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Oemma selesai " nyonya Kim segera meninggalkan meja makan setelah berucap datar.

" Oemma, Jisoo membawa oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Oemma tidak ingin lihat? " ucap Jiwon saat sang oemma baru berjalan tiga langkah.

" Apa kau pikir oemma tidak bisa membeli barang yang ia bawa? Lucu sekali, bahkan ia membeli semua oleh-oleh itu dengan uang appamu " oemma Kim berucap meremehkan yeojachingu sang putra yang kini semakin menunduk kemudian berlalu dari meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih bertahan di ruang makan.

" Berangkatlah appa akan bicara dengan oemma " sang appa yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton buka suara.

Jiwon mengangguk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju garasi tempat mobil mewahnya berjajar rapi. Jisoo memilih mobil Koenigsegg Agera R seharga US$ 1,6 juta untuk membawanya ke sekolah pagi ini. Jiwon setuju saja. Bagaimana ia akan menolak keyakinannya mengatakan ia sangat mencintai Jisoo bukan?

" Oppa mianhae " Jisoo menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penyesalan.

" Gwenchana, oemma hanya sedang lelah jadi mudah emosi " Jiwon menimpali Jisoo sekenanya.

Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit menuju sekolah dan selama itu baik Jisoo maupun Jiwon seakan membungkam mulut mereka. Tidak ada canda tawa seperti hari-hari lalu sebelum nyonya Kim benar-benar menentang hubungan mereka. Jiwon sadar betul hubungannya dengan sang oemma akan semakin renggang jika ia tetap mempertahankan Jisoo disisinya namun semua akan berlalu dan oemma pasti akan mengalah pikirnya.

" Turunlah " Jiwon mengusir sayang sang yeojachingu sesaat sampai di parkiran sekolah, " Tidak perlu menunggu kau duluan saja ke kelas " lanjut Jiwon.

" Ne oppa " jawab Jisoo meninggalkan Jiwon yang kini duduk terdiam di atas jok mobil mahalnya.

Ia berpikir kembali. Jisoo, begitu sulit melepaskan yeoja itu pikirnya. Entah apa yang mampu membuat Jiwon jatuh hingga sedemikian rupa pada yeoja yang jelas-jelas selalu membuatnya merelakan banyak uang bahkan appa dari yeoja itu telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan yang jumlahnya tidak main-main. Jiwon memejamkan matanya erat. Jika sang oemma seperti ini terus maka ia terancam menghuni rumah besar yang kini mulai ditinggalkan penghuninya itu sendirian. Hanbin juga akan menjauhinya lagi dan berakhir ia hanya memiliki Jisoo untuk bersandar yang nyatanya tidak pernah mengurangi bebannya.

" Kim Jiwon " Hanbin memanggil namja kelinci dari luar mobil.

" Oh " Jiwon membuka mata lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

" Turun kita bicara " Hanbin memerintah Jiwon sambil membuka pintu.

Jiwon mengikuti Hanbin yang melangkah menuju taman belakang. Disana terlihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk menikmati alunan music yang ia putar melalui hanphonenya. Sang namja mungil tersenyum menyambut namjachingu serta sahabatnya yang berjalan bersama layaknya mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Kalian terlihat baik jika berjalan seperti saat ini " namja mungil itu berucap sumringah.

" Kami baik saja " Jiwon berucap percaya diri.

" Kau lupa Kim Jiwon, kita tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari sepuluh menit selama tiga bulan bahkan seminggu ini kita berjauhan kembali " Hanbin mengingatkan.

" Ck " Jiwon berdecak malas.

" Hah " namja mungil itu mendesah." Bisa kalian hentikan pertikaian tak penting itu. Benar-benar membuat pusing."

Jiwon dan Hanbin saling melirik. Kemudian tertawa senang melihat sang namja mungil yang kini mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

" Kim Jiwon bisa kita bicara" Jinhwan namja mungil itu berubah serius yang mengakibatkan kerutan didahi Jiwon.

" Hyung apa yang "

" Untuk terakhir kalinya, tinggalkan yeoja itu atau kau akan kehilangan orang-orang terdekatmu lagi " Hanbin memotong ucapan Jiwon serius. Dilayangkannya tatapan tajam pada namja kelinci yang masih mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aku tidak bisa melepas Jisoo begitu saja kau tahu aku mencintainya " Jiwon masih bersikeras mempertahankan sang yeoja.

" Jadi kau memilih aku dan oemmamu menjauh. Baiklah ini keputusanmu dan aku menghargai itu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bahagia dengan pilihanmu " Hanbin dan Jinhwan meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih mematung.

Apa aku baru saja melepas orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku Jiwon berucap dalam hati. Ia melangkah lebar menuju kelas mengais(?) langkah pasangan kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan telah duduk pada bangku masing-masing saat Jiwon sampai di dalam kelas. Ia mengatur nafas setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang ia tempuh untuk menuju kelas. Baru beberapa detik Jiwon masuk kelas Lee Seonsaengim sudah menyusulnya memasuki kelas yang mengakibatkan Jiwon menunda acara atur nafasnya.

Ia menempatkan diri di bangku pojok dekat jendela favoritnya. Tangannya ia lipat ke meja kemudian ia tindihkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya (Mudeng ga? Choco susah ngejelasinnya pokoknya posisi yang biasa dilakuin si Lee Jong Suk pas di school 2013 itu lo yang tiduran dimeja.)

" Hari ini Seonsaengim membawa teman baru untuk kalian " ucap Lee Seonsaengim begitu memasuki kelas.

Semua murid kecuali Kim Jiwon ia masih tidur malas menatap antusias pada Lee Seonsaengim yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka memasang telinga dan mata dengan hati-hati siap mendengar nama dan melihat pesona sang murid baru.

" Seonsaengnim murid barunya namja atau yeoja? " seorang murid perempuan bertanya antusias.

" Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, Kim Donghyuk masuklah " jawab Lee Seonsaengnim lalu mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk kelas.

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang mulai terbuka. Donghyuk sang murid baru memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelang. Kim Jinhwan dan Kim Hanbin yang duduk pada bangku masing-masing melempar senyum ke arah Donghyuk yang terlihat gugup. Jiwon masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja tempatnya bersandar.

" _Neomu yeppeuda _" salah se morang murid perempuan melontarkan pujian pada Donghyuk yang baru memasuki kelas.

" Aniya, Dongie ini tampan noona " ups Donghyuk menyangkal takdirnya. Semua mata murid dalam kelas itu menatap gemas sang murid baru.

Jiwon terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja ia penasaran dengan ucapan yeoja yang mengatakan murid baru itu manis. Dia namjakan kenapa manis tanyanya dalam hati. Jiwon mengangkat kepala tepat saat Donghyuk memprotes ucapan murid salah seorang murid tadi. Seketika matanya yang hanya satu garis itu membelalak.

" Donghyuk ah silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu " Lee seonsaengnim menyuruh sang namja semok memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeo-neun Kim Donghyuk imnida " Donghyuk mulai memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Semua murid melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Manis pikir mereka.

" Hyung deul bisa panggil Dongdong saja dab noona-noona bisa panggil Dongie biar lebih akrab" benar-benar murid baru yang manis ne.

" Hyung noona? Apa kau lebih muda dari kami Dongie? " salah seorang murid yeoja lain bertanya yang diangguki oleh sang namja montok.

" Donghyuk setahun lebih muda dari kalian. Kalian tahu apa artinya, seonsaengnim berharap kalian bisa menjaga Donghyuk dengan baik " Lee seonsaengnim berucap sebelum mempersilahkan Donghyuk duduk. " Donghyuk ah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jiwon."

Donghyuk berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Jiwon. Ia melewati beberapa murid yang menatapkan antusias. Hanbin terus melempar senyum bahagianya pada sang adik sepupu yang semakin terlihat gugup saat berjalan menuju bangku bersama teman barunya.

" Annyeong sunbae " sapa Donghyuk saat tiba di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela.

Jiwon diam. Ia membeku. Tubuhnya seketika kaku saaat melihat senyum menawan yang namja manis itu lemparkan untuknya. Belum lagi suara lembutnya yang manja seakan mematikan pembuluh darah yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

" Sunbae " lagi-lagi Donghyuk menyapa Jiwon yang masih terbengnong kali ini dengan sentuhan dibahu namja kelinci itu.

**Deg Deg**

**Deg Deg **

**Deg Deg**

Tiba-tiba organ paling penting dalam tubuh Jiwon berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang (loh apa ini kok malah nyanyi). Hanbin, Jinhwan,serta murid lain yang penasaran dengan reaksi Jiwon yang mendapat teman sebangku memandang Jiwon yang dari tadi masih diam. Kim Jiwon selamat menempuh hidup baru ucap Hanbin dalam hati sambil tersenyum evil.

" Mw..mwo? " Jiwon tergagap setelah mendapat ketukan meja sebanyak tiga kali dari Jinhwan.

" Sunbae gwenchana aku duduk disini? " ucap sang namja manis takut-takut.

" Gwe..gwenchanha.." Jiwon masih tergagap.

Donghyuk menikmati suasana kelas pagi itu dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Jiwon yang sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Donghyuk berulang kali melirik namja disebelahnya yang terus memegangi jantungnya. Apa sunbae ini sakit tanyanya dalam hati.

" Sunbae " teriak Donghyuk.

" Sunbae gwenchana? " Donghyuk semakin berteriak khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng**

**Tbc datang dengan nista..**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jiwon?**

**Apa yang menyebabkan Donghyuk berteriak khawatir?**

**Cerita selengkapnya akan hadir dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan #diJambak Junet minta peluk dedek Donghyuk #apa ini abaikan.**

**TARA….**

Choco datang dengan cerita abal yang sudah jamuran. Mian para pembaca yang sudah menunggu cerita abal ini begitu lama. Semua terjadi begitu saja, bukan maksud choco untuk PHPin kalian semua. Choco harus berjuang keras untuk melanjutkan cerita abal ini ditengah ujian yang mendera. Dosen choco sangar bener kalo ngasih tugas bejibun belum lagi ujian praktik yang menguras ga hanya tenaga tapi juga pikiran dan ini akan berlanjut dengan ujian tulis dibulan Januari #sadis ga.

Curhatnya udah. Sekarang choco mau ucapin makasih banget buat reader yang mau baca dan mau nunggu cerita abal ini. makasih juga buat yang uda review, ini uda lanjut choco harap ini ga ngecewain. Makasih lagi buat yang uda follow, favorit, juga sider tanpa kalian nengok cerita abal ini choco ga punya alasan buat nglanjutin cerita ini#alaymodeon.

Pokoknya Gomawo buat semuanyalah #deep bow

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata …Gomawo…Annyeong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**


	3. Chapter 2

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Oragtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Sunbae " teriak Donghyuk.

" Sunbae gwenchana? " Donghyuk semakin berteriak khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih betah dengan kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Jiwon yang terus memegangi dadanya. Mendengar teriak khawatir dari murid pindahan yang duduk di sebelah pangeran Kim membuat semua murid memandang drama kekhawatiran yang Donghyuk perankan dengan wajah bodoh. Hanbin dan Jinhwan ikut menolehkan kepala, melihat apa yang terjadi pada sepupu dan sahabatnya di bangku belakang. mereka berdua tersenyum tipis. Suatu moment yang indah bukan? Melihat sang sepupu memamerkan wajah khawatir dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jiwon erat.

Kim Jiwon yang bodoh bertemu dengan Kim Donghyuk yang polos pikir Hanbin.

Lee seonsaengnim yang mendengar teriakan Donghyuk menghela nafas kasar. Beliau berjalan menuju pojok kelas melewati beberapa murid yang masih 'bodoh' melihat drama kekhawatiran Donghyuk. Seonsaengnim bertubuh kekar itu meletakkan pungung tangannya pada dahi Jiwon yang tak terasa panas. Beliau mengerutkan alis lalu mendengus pelan. Bagaimana orang yang dari mata telanjang saja bisa dilihat keadaannya baik-baik saja bisa membuat murid baru itu khawatir.

" Seonsaengnim aku tidak apa " Jiwon buka suara melihat seonsaengnimnya mengerutkan alis.

" Kim Donghyuk shi bisa kita lanjutkan pelajaran sampai kelas berakhir? " suara Lee seonsaengnim membuyarkan kekhawatiran sang namja manis.

" Tapi seonsaengnim " Donghyuk akan melayangkan protes sebelum Jiwon menarik tangannya.

" Gwenchana " ucap Jiwon sambil menarik tangannya minta dilepaskan dari kungkungan tangan Donghyuk yang menggenggamnya erat.

" Kau dengar Donghyuk ah, Jiwon tidak apa-apa jadi kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kembali " Lee seonsaengnim melunak. Donghyuk menatap kecewa seonsaengnimnya yang kini kembali berjalan ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Mata pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini para siswa YG High School sedang menikmati menu istirahat yang disediakan oleh koki kantin sekolah elit di tengah kota Seoul itu. Tak terkecuali sang pangeran Kim dan murid baru yang bermarga sama dengannya. Donghyuk duduk di sebelah Jinhwan yang asik membelai surai halusnya sementara hyung sepupunya a.k.a Hanbin duduk dihadapan namjachingunya sambil memandang jengah kedua uke yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Apa kau bermaksud menjadikan Donghyukkie sebagai ukemu Kim Jinhwan? " Hanbin melempar tanya dengan nada dingin.

Kedua uke yang disebut menatap datar Hanbin sekilas lalu kembali asik dengan dunia ke-uke(?)an mereka. Lagi. Hanbin memandang jengah. Kini bertambah dengan decakan malas.

" Belum ada sehari tapi aku sudah terlupakan " namja tampan itu berucap lagi, kini lebih untuk diri sendiri.

Kembali dua uke dihadapan Hanbin menatap datar sang seme yang terus berdecak. Jengah juga melihat dan mendengar decakannya yang seakan-akan mereka telah mengacuhkannya seribu tahun. Oke ini berlebihan.

" Tidak bisakah kau diam dan menikmati makananmu? " Jinhwan berucap sengit menunjuk sang namjachingu.

" Kami hanya sedang ngobrol. Dari kemarin aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Dongie tapi kau selalu menghalangi hanya lima belas menit sampai waktu istirahat ini berakhir apa tidak bisa? " Jinhwan meluapkan emosinya namun masih dengan nada rendah. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah kantin yang sesak dengan para siswa.

Lagi-lagi Hanbin berdecak malas, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang mengeras. Jiwon yang sedari tadi diam menikmati menu makanannya menolehkan kearah sang sahabat yang terlihat akan mengepulkan asap dari kepala batunya. Ia menepuk bahu Hanbin menenangkan.

" Kau masih punya banyak waktu dengan Jinhwan setelah pulang sekolah " ucap Jiwon yang diangguki Jinhwan.

" Hanbeen hyung tidak suka Dongie disini? " mata Donghyuk mulai berkaca. Ia merasa menjadi pengganggu sekarang.

" Ani~ " jawab Hanbin mendayu. Bisa gawat jika dongseng manis sekaligus manjanya ini merajuk tidak hanya dompet yag akan terkuras untuk membelikan semua yang diinginkan tapi juga suaranya pasti akan akan serak hanya untuk menngembalikan wajah manis sang dongsaeng.

Jiwon memandang Donghyuk yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa ada getaran dalam hatinya yang tak menginginkan namja manis itu menitihkan air mata. Jiwon meletakkan tangannya didada untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu keras kembali.

" Sunbae gwenchana, apa sakit lagi ? " Donghyuk berucap khawatir saat tanpa sengaja melihat Jiwon memegangi bagian dadanya.

Sang namaja kelinci tidak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggebu saat matanya bersinggungan dengan mata sang namja manis yang terlihat khawatir.

" Aku juga diacuhkan gara-gara kelinci jelek ini " tukas Hanbin yang tak khawatir sama sekali.

" Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja " ucap Jiwon setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi sang namaja manis.

" Bukannya keluargamu tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung, kenapa seharian ini kau terus bermasalah dengan jantungmu? " Jinhwan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

Dua namja tampan merasa disadarkan oleh ucapan Jinhwan dan satu namja manis menatap bingung tiga namja disekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya seorang murid baru yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam dunia persahabatan trio Kim disini. Jadi wajar jika namaja manis itu hanya menatap ketiganya dengan mata o_O super imutnya.

" Dongie tidak tahu apa-apa " Donghyuk membuyarkan kesadaran tiga namja yang lebih tua darinya.

" Gwenchana Dongie, nanti hyung akan bercerita tentang Jiwon hyung dan Jinan hyung di rumah " Hanbin berucap sumringah. Donghyuk, ia menganggukkan kepala imut yang dibalas dengan senyum manis seorang Kim Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerlip bintang menghiasi pekatnya malam kota Seoul saat seorang namja manis bernama Kim Donghyuk merebahakan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size dalam kamar barunya. Baru dua hari namja manis itu menempati kamar barunya yang berada dikediaman keluarga Kim orangtua Hanbin. Sebelumnya Donghyuk tinggal dengan sang oemma yang menetap di California untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga setelah appa Donghyuk meninggal sejak ia berusia delapan tahun.

Namja manis itu memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia memandang foto kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berpelukan saat mereka berlibur ke Jepang satu tahun sebelum appanya meninggal.

**Tok tok tok**

" Dongie sudah tidur chagi? " Hanbin mengetuk pintu kamar Donghyuk sebelum ia membuka pintu memastikan dongsaengnya tidur.

" Hyung " Donghyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari foto yang dipandangnya.

Hanbin melempar senyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar. Terihat Hanbin membawa album foto ditangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya membawa segelas susu coklat. (Choco kurang tahu dong dong suka susu rasa apa jadi choco tulis rasa coklat biar sama manisnya kaya dong dong.)

" Kau belum meminum susumu " Hanbin menyerahkan susu yang dibawanya pada Donghyuk.

" Gomawo " Donghyuk berterimakasih sambil tersenyum.

Namja manis itu menyerahkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong pada Hanbin. Matanya menatap penasaran pada album foto yang dibawa Hanbin. Benda persegi itu sangat menarik perhatiannya namun dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda hyung tampannya itu akan membukanya. Hanbin yang menyadari arah pandang sang sepupu menyerahkan album foto yang dibawanya.

Dibukanya album foto yang masih terawat menampakkan gambar dua anak kecil menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak. Ia bisa menebak itu Hanbin namun tidak yang satunya. Donghyuk mengerutkan alis namun tidak berusaha untuk bertanya. Ia membuka pada halaman selanjutnya yang masih menampakkan dua anak yang sama kini menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar.

" Ini Jiwon hyung " sambil menunjuk foto anak kecil dalan albumnya Hanbin menjawab rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi pikiran Donghyuk. Namja manis itu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

" Hyung sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah dasar."

" Tapi tadi hyung menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak " Donghyuk menyanggah ucapan hyungnya.

" Itu pertama kali kami bertemu saat festival akhir tahun yang diadakan perusahaan appa Jiwon " Hanbin mulai bercerita.

**Flashback**

**Hanbin POV**

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak tampak menangis disisi panggung pertunjukkan. Takut-takut aku mendekatinya yang saat it uterus menangis hingga wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ku tepuk bahunya beberapa kali dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku. Ia terlihat ketakutan namun aku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

" Aku Hanbin, Kim Hanbin kau siapa? " aku mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Ia menerima uluran tanganku lalu tersenyum simpul.

" Jiwon, Kim Jiwon "

" Kim Jiwon anak dari presdir Kim dari Bonsang Corp? " aku berucap tak peryaca. Ia mengangguk.

Hari itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku merasa mendapatkan sahabat untuk berbagi cerita tentang semua hal. Teman sekolah, game, orangtua, cita-cita dan banyak hal lain yang dapat menjadi bahan obrolan untuk anak taman kanak-kanak. Kami juga bercerita tentang kesepian yang kami alami. Jelas, aku dan Jiwon yang anak semata wayang tidak memiliki saudara untuk berbagi keluh kesah maupun kebahagiaan saat itu kami saling menguatkan meski sebenarnya kami sama-sama kesepian.

" Jiwon ah " orangtua Jiwon, presdir Kim berteriak khawatir memanggil Jiwon yang duduk bersamaku dikursi penonton barisan depan.

Beliau berlari dari luar ruangan dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh bagian tubuhnya diikuti beberapa pengawal pribadi keluarga Kim. Kami beranjak menuju sumber suara. Tuan Kim yang khawatir dengan Jiwon memeluk putranya erat. Jiwon menyampirkan kedua tangannya dileher tuan Kim mulai terisak pelan.

" Kau kemana saja nak? " tuan Kim mengusap surai halus Jiwon.

" Aku mencari appa tapi tidak ketemu hiks " akhirnya Jiwon menumpahkan air matanya.

Tuan Kim mengerutkan alis memandangku, " kau siapa nak?"

" Kim Hanbin imnida " aku membungkukkan tubuhku. Ini ajaran dari kedua orangtuaku yang tak boleh dilanggar.

Tuan Kim tersenyum, " kau teman Jiwon? "

Aku menggeleng. Terlihat Jiwon menyipitkan matanya tidak setuju. " Kita ini teman baru Hanbin ah kita akan menjadi sahabat kau ingatkan yang tadi kita bicarakan" ucapnya sok dewasa.

Aku mengangguk mengakibatkan tuan Kim dan pengawalnya tertawa meski tak terbahak. Itulah pertemuan pertama yang melatar belakangi foto kami menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama kami di perusahaan appa Jiwon kami bertemu kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Kami satu bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Saat itu usiaku dan Jiwon menginjak tujuh tahun. Kali ini kami menggunakan seragam yang sama YG Elementary School seperti saat ini kami menggunakan seragam YG High School.

Lama bergaul dengan Jiwon membuatku memahami karakter dalam dirinya. Jiwon yang tak ingin dikekang. Jiwon yang berkuasa. Jiwon yang memiliki hati tulus. Juga Jiwon yang tak bisa melihat air mata dari orang terkasihnya. Meski ia terlihat dingin dan angkuh dari luar. Namun sebanyak apa aku memahami karakternya tetap saja kami hanya sebatas sahabat yang tak memiliki ikatan darah. Aku tak bisa memahami karakternya yang satu ini, mungkin bukan karakter tapi lebih pada nilai harga dirinya. Ia selalu mengaku dirinya straight.

Yah, aku tak bisa memahami pemikirannya tentang yang satu ini. Dan pemikirannya tentang kehidupannya yang straight membuatku yang gay menjadi sedikit merenggang. Bukan karna ia tak bisa menerimaku yang gay namun lebih pada pemikirannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan seorang gay menurutnya, namun aku juga tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar ia menyukai bahkan merasakan getaran cinta saat melirik yeoja layaknya aku yang selalu merasakan getaran cinta pada namjachinguku.

Kim Jisoo, hanya satu yeoja itu yang dapat mengalihkan dunia Kim Jiwon. Namun lagi-lagi, menurut pengakuannya ia tidak pernah merasakan getaran cinta ataupun debaran jantung yang menggebu saat bersama yeoja itu. bukankah sudah jelas ia tidak merasakan cinta, namun Kim Jiwon tetaplah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti cinta sama sekali.

**Flashback End**

**Hanbin POV End**

" Jiwon sunbae straight? " ucap Donghyuk memastikan setelah mendengar cerita Hanbin.

Hanbin tersenyum, mengusap surai halus Donghyuk yang kini bersandar pada dada bidangnya, " hanya pemikirannya saja. "

" Hyung, Kim Jisoo seperti apa orangnya, apa dia cantik? " tanya Donghyuk masih penasaran degan kisah persahabatan sang hyung.

" Dongie dan Jinhwan hyung jauh lebih cantik " Hanbin berucap mantap yang dibalas lirikan tajam oleh sang dongsaeng.

" Uh.. hyung menyebalkan Dongie ini tampan Jinan hyung yang cantik bukan Dongie " Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Hanbin tertawa senang melihat dongsaeng manisnya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa terhibur dan memiliki teman disaat yang bersamaan. Maklum, selama ini ia hanya hidup ditemani para maid jika kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

" Arra, Dongie ini tampan tapi juga cantik " ucap Hanbin yang dihadiahi pukulan pada bahunya.

" _Jajjeungna_."

" Jja, sekarang tidur besok harus sekolah " Hanbin menyudahi pukulan Donghyuk dengan menyuruhnya tidur.

Namja manis nan semok itu merebahkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Hanbin mengecup kening sang dongsaeng yang mulai memejamkan mata kemudian meninggalkan kamar sang namja manis menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon terus mengelus dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang saat wajah manis sang murid baru mampir dalam pikirannya. Ia terus berfikir keras. Lebih keras dari pada saat memikirkan cara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan sang yeojachingu. Salah satu tangan namja kelinci itu menggenggam hanphone yang pada layarnya tertera nomor sang sahabat. Ia akan menghubungi sahabatnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, namun ia urungkan mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

" Shit, kenapa juga kau harus seperti ini? Dia itu namja bahkan aku telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu cantik yang menjadi primadona " ucap Jiwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namja sagitarius itu turun dari ranjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hani hari tapi matanya seolah tak bisa dipejamkan. Ia selalu terbayang namja manis teman sebangkunya yang baru. Senyumnya, wajah polosnya, suaranya, bahkan tatapan matanya mampu membuat kinerja jantung Jiwon bekerja berkali lipat.

" Kau ini straight Kim Jiwon " Jiwon berucap untuk dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

" Apa gay menular? " tanya Jiwon bodoh masih pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ani ani ani, kalau gay menular harusnya sudah dari dulu aku tertular " Jiwon semakin menggalau. Jiwon ah kata-katamu seperti berharap gay itu sebuah penyakit yang bisa menular.

" Oemma, ya aku harus tanya yeoja paruh baya itu " layaknya lampu yang menyala diatas kepala Jiwon segera ia deal nomer yeoja paruh baya yang tadi ia sebutkan. Anak ini benar-benar tak kenal waktu.

" Yeoboseyo oemma " teriak Jiwon saat sampungan telephonnya telah diangkat mengakibatkan sang oemma yang berada diseberang sana menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinga.

" Wae chagi? " oemmanya berucap malas. Pasti karna Jiwon mengganggu acaranya.

" Oemma tidak senang aku menelphon? " Jiwon pura-pura sedih yang sayangnya tidak mempan untuk sang ratu Kim.

" Oemma lebih senang mendapat kabar kau putus dengan yeoja ular itu dari pada kau telephon hanya untuk menceritakan kisah kasihmu dengan yeoja itu " oemma Kim berucap sesuai kata hatinya.

" Aish oemma ini. Aku menelphone karna aku merasa sakit " suara Jiwon mengiba berharap sang oemma kembali pada sifatnya yang halus dan penuh cinta.

" Kau sakit chagi? Mianhae oemma berkata kasar padamu. Wae, apa oemma perlu pulang sekarang? " **ASSA** nyonya Kim telah kembali pada sifat manusiawinya bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang membuat Jiwon sedikit merasa bersalah.

" Ani oemma hanya jantungku yang bermasalah. Jangan khawatir " Jiwon berucap santai berharap sang oemma tak lagi khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Namun reaksi berbeda diberikan pada anak sematang wayangnya itu, " ya, bagaiman oemma tidak khawatir jika yang bermasalah jantungmu dasar pabbo."

Jiwon menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinga mendengar teriak kekhawatran sang oemma.

" Oemm ini, kenapa berteriak seperti itu tidak apa oemma sungguh. Hanya jantungku saja yang terus berdetak cepat bukan karena sakit jantung seperti yang didrama " suara Jiwon pelan membuat oemmanya terdiam.

Oemma Kim yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami mulai beranjak. Tuan Kim akan melempar protes namun diurungkannya saat sang istri meloudspeaker hanphonenya. Kedua orangtua Jiwon memasang alat pendengarannya tajam. Tuan Kim mengerutkan dahi penasaran.

" Jantungmu berdetak cepat, wae? " Oemma Kim mulai memancing anaknya bercerita.

" Aku memiliki teman baru dikelas " Jiwon diam. Menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusannya menelphon sang oemma benar.

" Lalu? " Oemma Kim berucap singkat. Jengah juga dengan anaknya yang mengganggu acara lovey doveynya dengan sang suami.

" Jan..jantungkutiba-tibaberdetakkencangjikaingatwajahnya " Jiwon berucap cepat dengan mata terpejam.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim seperti mendapat serangan kaget. Beliau diam beberapa saat. Lalu senyum nakal tersungging dibibir Kim tua itu.

" Apa teman barumu cantik? " nyonya Kim menggoda.

" Ani, dia namja tapi dia" Jiwon terdiam. Malu mengungkapkan pemikirannya kepada sang oemma.

" Tapi? " oemma Kim lagi-lagi harus memancing anaknya.

" Dia manis dan cantik " Jiwon kembali memejamkan matanya.

Duo Kim tua menganga mendengar penuturan Jiwon. Anaknya yang mengaku straight itu baru saja mengaku jika jantungnya berdetak kencang karena seorang namja manis dan cantik. Bahkan kedua orangtua yang kini tersenyum evil itu mendengar dari mulut sang anak.

" Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama " bisik tuan Kim pada sang istri agar sang anak tidak mengetahui ia juga mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. nyonya Kim mengangguk.

" Chagi kau jatuh cinta? " nyonya Kim bertanya riang.

" Ani oemma. Oemma tahu sendiri aku sudah memiliki Jisoo " Jiwon masih berusaha menyangkal detak cinta dalam dirinya. Oemma Kim mendengus kesal.

" Terserah kau saja " tanpa diduga oemma Kim dengan tidak berkeprianakkan (?) mematikan sambungan telphonnya.

Jiwon mendesah lelah. Selalu seperti ini pikirnya. Pangeran Kim itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur ing size kesayangannya yang telah menemani selama bertahun-tahun ia tidur. Pikirannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Bercerita dengan sang oemma memang selalu membuatnya lebih baik dalam keadaan apapun. Kini ia mulai memejamkan matanya memasuki alm mimpi yang lebih dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja menghampiri bumi saat sang raja siang mulai peranjak keperaduan berganti malam. Dua namja muda, sebut ia Hanbin dan Jiwon turun dari kuda jingkrak namja kelinci yang kini terparkir indah dihalaman rumah keluarga namja penyuka tokoh kartun Mickey Mouse itu. jiwon melirik mobil lain yang terparkir dihalaman rumah sahabatnya.

" Namjamu disini? " Jiwon bertanya memastikan mobil yang terparkir di samping mobilnya milik namjachingu sahabatnya.

" Ya, Donghyuk merengek mengajaknya ke rumah karna kau menculikku " Hanbin menjawab sambil lalu.

" Merengek, berapa usianya? " Jiwon agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanbin.

" Satu tahun lebih muda dari kita itu berarti tujuh belas tahun. "

" Tujuh belas tahun tapi ia masih merengek apa tidak terlalu kekanakan? " Jiwon mulai mendebat sang sahabat atas perilaku sepupunya.

" Apa anak tujuh belas tahun tidak boleh merengek? Bahkan kau berusia delapan belas tahun terus memohon tanpa henti padaku seolah-olah aku ini ibumu " Hanbin berucap final melampiaskan emosinya pada sang sahabat yang secara tak langsung mengolok dongsaeng manisnya.

Namja kelinci itu tak lagi bersuara. Akan jadi panjang jika ia memprovokasi Hanbin sekali lagi bisa-bisa ia ditendang dari rumah sahabatnya itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jiwon bergidik ngeri. Kedua namja tampan itu berdiri didepan pintu menunggu seorang maid atapun penghuni lain membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Jiwon memanadang sekeliling halaman rumah Hanbin yang sudah sering ia kunjungi.

" Hanbin ah, apa oemma sudah pulang dari Jepang sepertinya aku baru melihat bunga merah yang ada ditaman itu? " Jiwon menunjuk bunga anyelir yang tergantung diteras rumah.

" Anyelir. Donghyuk yang menanamnya seminggu yang lalu saat membawa barangnya kerumah ini " Hanbin menjelaskan.

" Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak kesini "

" Kaukan orang sibuk yang kerjaanya menjadi asisten yeoja ular itu " ups, Kim Jiwon kau salah mencari kalimat. Lagi-lagi Jiwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Hanbin. Ia terpojokkan oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

" Apa kau akan mengungkitnya lagi Kim Hanbin? " Jiwon menyipitkan matanya yang hanya stu garis.

" Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, jadi aku siap kapan saja kau mengajakku mengungkit masalah yang sama dan kita temukan siapa sumber penyebabnya " Hanbin masuk ke dalam rumah setelah seorang maid membuka pintu untuknya. Meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih mempertahankan mata sipitnya.

" Anak itu " Jiwon mengepalkan tangannya berlagak memukul kepala Hanbin yang ada didepannya.

Hanbin menemukan sang namjachingu yang tengah duduk menonton tv diruang keluarga. Tak ada orang lain yang menemani namjanya yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya karena terfokus menonton drama pororo kesukaannya. Sejak kapan pororo berubah gendre?

" Chagi, Dongie oedi? " Hanbin mencium leher Jinhwan mengejutkan sang namjachingu yang terfokus pada tontonannya.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk kebawah menampakkan seorang namja manis sedang tidur pulas dipahanya. Hanbin tersenyum memandang dongsaengnya yang larut dalam mimpi. Merasa penasaran, Jiwon mendekat pada jinhwan yang masih menikmati tayangan favoritnya. Ia melangkah penuh percaya diri. Namun saat ia mulai melihat wajah manis yang sedang memejamkan matanya langkahnya melemah. Jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Ia kehilangan kata untuk menyapa namja manis bertahi lalat itu.

" Anak ini selalu saja tidur disembarang tempat " Hanbin membelai surai halus dongsaengnya.

Donghyuk menggeliat pelan merasakan belain Hanbin. Jiwon terus memandang wajah Donghyuk tak berkedip. Kerja jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Ia memegang dadanya meresakan detakan yang seolah akan membobol jantungnya. Hanbin melirik sang sahabat kemudian tersenyum samar.

" Aku akan memindahkannya kekamar sebentar " Hanbin mengangkat tubuh berisi Donghyuk ala bridal.

" Kau bisa mengangkatnya? Berat badan Dongie bertambah dua kilo katanya tadi ia menangis hingga tertidur " Jinhwan bertanya sekaligur memberi tahu keadaan berat tubuh dongsaengnya. Hanbin mengangguk menyakinkan lalu melangkah kekamar sang namja manis yang berada dilantai dua.

Sepeninggal Hanbin, kedua orang namja yang berada didepan televise menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan mengobrol. Namja tampan pemilik rumah besar itu tak kembali keruang keluarga setelah membaringkan sang dongsaeng tersayangnya.

" Kemana saja kau dengan Hanbin? " Jinhwan bertanya masalah pribadi setelah membahas banyak hal dengan Jiwon.

" Tempat biasa " Jiwon menjawab singkat yang diangguki Jinhwan. Tanpa bertanya lagi Jinhwan sudah paham tempat yang Jiwon maksud yaitu taman belakang yang terdapat di area YG Elementary School.

" Masalah kalian sudah selesai? "

" Sudah, jika salah satu dari kami tidak membahasnya lagi " Jiwon menjawab. Lagi-lagi Jinhwan mengangguk paham.

" Kau tahu semua bersumber dari satu orang maka satu orang itulah yang dapat menyelesaikannya " Jinhwan menjawab bijak kemudian tersenyum pada Jiwon yang terlihat murung.

" Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Mungkin saat ini ego masih membelenggu kalian berdua sehingga masalah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan sekali duduk berubah menjadi pelik."

Kim Hanbin berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana Jiwon dan Jinhwan sudah duduk manis menunggu seorang maid menyajikan makan malam hasil kerja keras Jinhwan. Ia duduk dikursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat kebesaran sang appa jika bersantap dirumah. Namja tampan itu berulang kali memutar-mutar tangannya dan memijat pelan tangannya yang pegal.

" Kau ikut tidur bersama Dongie? " Jinhwan bertanya penasaran.

" Dongie menangis lagi dan menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantal. Aku tak bisa pergi karena dipeluk terlalu erat akhirnya aku tertidur " Hanbin menjelaskan alasan ia tak keluar kamar setelah memindahkan dongsaengnya.

" Anak itu benar-benar. Aku dan Dongie akan ke taman hiburan besok minggu kau dan Jiwon bisa ikut jika ada waktu."

" Kau pikir aku bisa terbebas dari anak manja itu? " Hanbin mencolek dagu Jinhwan memamerkan kemesraan pada namja kelinci yang hanya diam memandang jengah pada keduanya.

" Kau ikut Jiwon ah? " Jinhwan menawari Jiwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Trio Kim bersahabat itu sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Makan malam juga sudah siap sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu namun namja manis yang ditunggu untuk makan malam bersama malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hanbin menepuk perutnya yang mulai keroncongan seakan cacing dalam perutnya berdemo karan belum mendapatkan jatah makan malamnya.

Dua orang Kim yatu Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan memandang was-was kearah tangga yang sedari tadi tak menampakkan tubuh semok dongsaengnya. Satu-satunya Kim yang tenang saja dari tadi adalah Kim Jiwon. ia terus memainkan hanphonenya berbalas pesan dengan sang yeojachingunya. Hanbin memandang jengah sahabatnya yang seperti orang idiot.

" Kim Jiwon apa kau akan kenyang setelah berbalas pesan? Cepat panggil Dongie untuk makan sebelum kau mati karna kelaparan! " Jiwon melotot lebar. Bagaiman sahabat baiknya ini bisa seenaknya sendiri memerintahnya kekamar orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Jiwon mendengus kasar namun ia menuruti perintah Hanbin. Ia juga tidak mau menanggung lapar pada perutnya semakin lama. Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Donghyuk yang berada disebelah kamar sang pemilik rumah. Ia memandang pintu berwarna coklat kayu berhias tulisan "Dongie Room". Entah sadar atau tidak namja kelinci itu menghiasi bibirnya dengan senyuman setelah memandang pintu kamar namaj manis yang mampu membuat kerja jantungnya berantakan.

**Tok Tok**

**Tok Tok **

Jiwon mengetuk pintu kamar Donghyuk sebanyak empat kali namun tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar.

" Donghyuk shi " panggil Jiwon masih dari luar kamar. Ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Tidak mau semakin kelaparan, tanpa pikir panjang Jiwon membuka pintu kamar Donghyuk yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Ia melangkah masuki kamar yang belum pernah ia masuki meski sudah sering menginap dirumah Hanbin. Kamar Donghyuk tertata rapi layaknya seorang yeoja. Tidak ada pakaian kotor yang tergantung ataupun berserakan dilantai seperti dirinya. Buku-buku pelajarannya pun tertata rapi di meja belajar yang juga terdapat laptop dan beberapa bingkai foto.

Jiwon berkeliling memandang isi kamar Donghyuk. Lancing memang, tapi hati dan otaknya kali ini tak bisa sinkron untuk berperilaku sopan. Ia melihat foto masa kecil namja manis yang dipanggil Dongie itu lekat. Manis pikirnya. Sampai pikirannya buyar karena mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

**Cklek **

" Sunbae "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi lagi TBC datang dengan nista**…**

**Pintu apa sih tu yang baru dibuka?**

**Kenap sih si dong-dong kaget gitu?**

**Jawabannya ada dichapi selanjutnya..**

**Makannya jangan sampai ketinggalan #**alah apa sih ni

Selamat tahun baru reader, semoga tahun ini kita diberi kelancaran untuk mencapai semua angan dan cita-cita. IKON let's debut

Choco bawa lanjutan cerita abal satu ini setelah ngedan gara-gara ngedownload DVD Mix & Match. Reader juga download ga, apa malah beli yang asli? Choco suka bener yang Bimbab nyanyiin lagu buat Dongie pas mbakar daging, so sweet mak #gulingguling

Choco mau tanya nih sama reader semua, pan cerita ini rate M. Nah pas ditengah chapi nanti choco mau buat Dongie hamil trus lahiran. Pertanyaannya menurut kalian siapa ulzzang cilik atau ulzzang gede yang pantes jadi anaknya Bimbab sama Dongie? Tapi harus memenuhi syarat loh ya, minimal wajahnya mirip lah sama salah satunya juga usianya harus dibawah Dongie. Ini choco tanya bener-bener loh ya, gara-gara choco puyeng kagak dapet-dapet ulzzang yang mirip sama mereka, barang kali reader lebih tahu. Kan ga enak kalo anak kok kagak ada mirip-miripnya sama orangtuanya.(wajib jawab biar ga kecewa sama pilihan choco)

Udah ah, sekarang choco mau ucapin makasih buat reader yang mau baca abal ini.

Makasih banget yang uda review # deepbow.

( Kamu jatuh cinta,Semangat! Ini udah lanjut, ia dong Dongie emang imut. Maksih pujiannya, jangan dong kan choco paling takut sama hantu, tunggu aja chapi selanjutnya pasti ada lagi. Ini uda update. Ini uda update agak lama tapi. Menurut kamu gitu ya, mup on ga ya? Ini uda update. Makasi pujiannya, ini uda lanjut. Polos, tadi kamu suka kan? Ini diupdate biar ga lumutan. Buat Jiwon putus bakal berat nih, ini uda diupdate ya. Jisoo juga biasnya choco, ga papa kan cuma dicerita ini Jisoo jahat )

Makasih juga buat yang uda follow, favorit, juga sider yang nyempetin baca tanpa kalian nengok cerita abal ini choco ga punya alasan buat nglanjutin cerita ini#alaymendominasi.

Untuk lanjutan cerita abal choco yang lain ditunggu aja ya. Choco ga janji bisa update cepet karna masalah satu dan lain hal #sokpunya masalah. Memasuki libur smt gini choco jadi sibuk soalnya jadi maaf buat para reader nanti update ceritanya jadi tambah molor #sokdinanti-nanti.

Pokoknya Gomawo buat semua yang mendukung cerita abal choco #deep bow. . . . . Akhir kata …Gomawo…Annyeong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**


	4. Chapter 3

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Alur dipercepat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

**Cklek **

" Sunbae "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk kaget setengah mati mendapati namja asing berada dikamarnya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tak hanya ia, namja asing yang ia yakini sunbae teman sebangkunya di sekolah itu juga kaget saat mendengar suara pintu di belakang tubuhnya terbuka.

**Deg **

**Deg deg**

**Deg deg deg **

**Deg deg deg deg**

Jiwon menegang, kerja jantung yang telah ia atur sedemikian rupa hancur seketika saat melihat sajian yang menggiurkan didepan mata. Namja yang akrab disapa Dongie oleh hyungnya itu keluar kamar mandi menggunakan celana hitam diatas lutut dengan kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang menampakkan bagian dadanya dari samping. Belum lagi belahan dada yang sangat rendah juga memamerkan kemolekan dadanya yang ehem.. montok.

Lebih dari dua menit namja kelinci penerus Bonsang Corp itu tak memalingkan pandangan dari dada berisi Donghyuk yang memang menggoda imannya. Keyakinan yang selama ini ia percayai luntur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

" Sunbae " dengan teriakan yang cukup keras Donghyuk mencoba menyadarkan Jiwon. Risih juga jika dipandangi penuh nafsu seperti itu.

Mata namja kelinci itu mengerjab. Kembali pada kesadarannya yang hilang akibat pemandangan sempurna maha karya Tuhan di hadapannya.

" Dongie gwenchana " suara Hanbin menggelegar hingga terdengar dari kamar Donghyuk yang berada dilantai dua.

" Gwenchana hyung " namja manis itu buru-buru berteriak menimpali sang hyung yang terdengar khawatir.

Kedua namja beda bentuk tubuh itu berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulut mereka. Canggung dengan keadaan yang tak akan berubah hingga salah satu mengalah untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan, Donghyuk menyakinkan hatinya untuk mengajak namja kelinci itu berbincang. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya untuk meluruskan panggilan apa yang tepat untuk namja kelinci itu, mengingat sudah satu minggu mereka bekenalan tapi ia masih memanggil sunbae.

" S-sunbae sejak kapan di kamar Dongie? " akhirnya Donghyuk dapat mengeluarkan penggalan kata yang sudah diujung bibirnya.

" Beberapa menit yang lalu " Jiwon menjawab jujur. Tidak ada manfaatnya ia berbohong toh ia hanya memanggil namja semok itu tanpa maksud lain. Yang ada hanya melihat pemandangan lain. Dan itu tanpa disengaja.

Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti, " kita turun hyung " ajaknya sambil membalik tubuhnya. Tak ingin melihat raut wajah Jiwon yang tak terima ia panggil hyung.

" Apa kau baru saja memanggilku hyung, Donghyuk shi? " Jiwon bertanya pelan, malu juga jika ia salah dengar. Ia memasang mimik datar.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon yang terkesan tak menyetujui panggilannya adalah mimpi buruk yang coba ia hindari. Demi Tuhan, Donghyuk tidak bermaksud memanggil pewaris perusahaan Bonsang itu dengan hyung, hanya lidahnya saja yang terbelit hingga keluarlah kata laknat itu dari mulutnya.

Namja kelinci itu menyadari perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri dongsaeng sahabatnya. Tidak hanya air muka tapi juga dengan tubuh namja manis itu. Entah bagian mana dari pertanyaannnya yang membuat namja manis itu ketakutan. Seingatnya ia hanya bertanya memastikan apa benar namja manis itu memanggilnya hyung atau bukan, tidak lebih.

" Mi-mianhae sunbae Dongie tidak bermaksud " Donghyuk masih menggigit bibirnya. Bibir tipisnya mulai memerah akibat terlalu kuat digigit.

Jiwon semakin terlena dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Tubuh sintal, dada berisi dan kini ditambah bibir merah menggoda. Sungguh Jiwon mabuk dibuatnya. Otaknya tak dapat lagi berkerja.

Namja kelinci itu mendekat tepat dihadapan Donghyuk hingga sandal rumah mereka dapat berciuman. Perlahan jarak yang membentang dianta keduanya terkikis, berganti dengan penyatuan bibir beda bentuk yang diprovokasi sang namja bunny.

Donghyuk membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sunbaenya pada bibir perawannya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Jiwon, namun melihat namja kelinci itu begitu menikmati bibirnya ia urungkan niat tersebut.

Si semok itu bertahan selama lima menit. Saat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis tak dielakkan lagi tangannya memukul dada Jiwon kuat. Mata kelinci yang sedari lima menit lalu terpejam perlahan terbuka. Sadar apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Tangan Jiwon terangkat menuju dagu Donghyuk yang beraliran lelehan saliva dari keduanya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai yang baru saja ia lakukan namun hatinya mematikan seluruh kerja otak cerdasnya. Bagaimana ia terperosok begitu dalam hanya karena tubuh menggoda namja manja dihadapannya. Keyakinan yang selama ini kau angungkan selamanya hanya bualan kosong, Kim.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku, Kim? " suara Hanbin mengagetkan kedua namja yang saat ini berhadapan begitu dekat. Keduanya mengarahkan pandang kearah pintu yang secara tiba-tiba menamoakan sosok Kim Hanbin.

" Ak-aku tidak melakukan apapun " Jiwon menjawab gugup. Bisa mati muda jika ia salah bicara.

" Kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang tidak sesosoh pada dongsaengku, awas kau "

" Turunlah, kita makan bersama. Jinan hyung sudah menunggumu dari tadi, chagi " Hanbin merangkul pundak Donghyuk saat pemuda itu melangkah padanya. Mereka berjalan mendahului Jiwon. Untung Hanbin dating, kalo engga bisa sampe end kaga makan malam nih cerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon benar-benar mati kutu. Hari Minggu yang cerah ini, ia harus menemani sang oemma berkeliling mall untuk berbelanja. Sebenarnya sang oemma bisa saja mememinta beberapa karyawan mengirimkan kebutuhan keluarganya seperti biasa tapi entahlah, sang oemma ingin menikmati hari minggu bersama sang putra. Bohong Kim, oemmamu hanya tidak ingin kau pergi bersama Jisoo.

" Oemma, berapa lama lagi kita berkeliling tidak jelas begini? " Jiwon protes. Sudah dua jam mereka berkeliling namun tidak mengambil apapun. Kaki namja kelinci itu sudah pegal rupanya.

" Mungkin tiga jam lagi " jawab oemmanya acuh. " Yak, Kim Jiwon. Lihat ini manis sekali. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau memakai " nyonya Kim berucap sedih yang dihadiahi decakan malas sang putra.

" Kenapa harus aku, suruh saja appa yang memakai " Jiwon memberi ide sang oemma yang nyatanya tidak didengar sama sekali.

Sang oemma masih asik mengobrak-abrik puluhan kaos yang dari tadi menggoda matanya. Agak gila juga nyonya Kim ini, bagaimana bisa Jiwon yang selalu mengaku namja straight ia suruh memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan gambar kartun kesukaannya. Memang ia suka, tapi apa kata orang jika melihat Jiwon berpakaian seperti itu. Pasti Jisoonya akan lari. Baguslah jika yeoja itu lari tanpa diusir.

" Andai saja oemma punya anak perempuan " ucap nyonya Kim melas. Kebiasaannya saat Jiwon tidak memenuhi keininannya.

" Tidak perlu anak perempuan, oemma " tukas Jiwon malas. Selalu ia yang harus mengalah jika sang oemma membahas anak perempuan. Oemmanya ini benar-benar, aish.

" Tidak apa-apa baby, memang seharusnya oemma memiliki anak perempuan tapi bukan Jisoo. Awas saja kalau kau berani … Ya, Kim Hanbin oemma di sini. Kim Jinhwan sebelah sini " belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya nyonya Kim sudah berteriak memanggil dua sahabat putranya.

Hanbin, Jinhwan serta satu namja imut menolehkan kepalanya kearah nyonya Kim. Mereka segera menuju yeoja hampir setengah abad yang masih cantik itu.

Mata nyonya Kim mengikuti jalan ketiga namja muda yang menujunya. Seingatnya, ia hanya mengajak Hanbin dan Jinhwan untuk menghabiskan hari minggu bersama. Tidak ada tamu lain yang ia undang.

Nyonya Kim mencium pipi Hanbin dan Jinhwan bergantian. Sudah kebiasaannya menganggap sahabat anaknya adalah anaknya juga maka semua perlakuan yang ia berikan pada anaknya juga akan ia lakukan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Mata ibu dari Kim Jiwon itu tak pernah absen memandang namja imut yang saat ini berdiri dibelakang Hanbin. Ia sedikit takut dipandangi seperti itu.

" Oemma, tolong jangan memandang Donghyukkie seperti itu. Ia menjadi takut " tegur Hanbin meminta nyonya Kim mengakhiri aksi pandangnya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, " Donghyukkie, apa itu namamu nak? Manis sekali. Kemarilah jangan takut pada oemma "

Nyonya Kim menyingkirkan tubuh Hanbin yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melihat Donghyuk lebih jauh. Pipi gembul, bibir tipis, tubuh semok yang berbalut celana jins ketat berwarna abu-abu, sweater senada bergambar anjing dilengkapi dengan topi Pandora dan sneakers merah mampu membuat nyonya Kim terperangah.

Mulut wanita yang telah melahirkan seorang bayi Kim membulat sempurna. Tak pernah ia temui namja bahkan yeoja yang setipe dengan namja manis dihadapannya. Benar-benar calon menantu idamannya.

" Kau mau menjadi menantu oemma, sayang? " tanpa basa basi nyonya Kim menawarkan posisi menantu yang selama ini diincar oleh yeojachingu anaknya.

Tiga pasang mata yang berada didekat mereka – nyonya Kim dan Donghyuk – membulat sempurna. Kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Rasanya mereka ingin mengorek telinganya agar lebih jelas atau nyonya Kim yang harus mengulangi kalimatnya.

Sementara orang yang diberi tawaran menggiurkan hanya mengerjabkan matanya polos. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud nyonya besar dihadapannya.

Jiwon merasa hidupnya akan hancur dalam genggaman sang oemma. Oemmanya, nyonya Kim itu tipe orang yang teguh pendiriannya. Jadi apapun yang ia ucapan adalah amanah yang harus dipenuhi. Dan Jiwon sadar betul, semenolak-menolaknya ia pasti akan terjadi juga.

Sama halnya dengan ia tidak akan memberikan restu pada anaknya, maka kali ini namja manis yang sudah ia tetapkan menjadi menantu pasti akan ia dapatkan dengan cara apapun. Nasib Kim Jiwon memang selalu dipermainkan oleh choco. Salah, nyonya Kim maksudnya #abaikan.

" Bagaimana? " Oemma Kim mengerlingkan mata pada namja imut dihadapannya. Berharap sang calon menantu pilihan akan berkata iya.

" Ahjumma siapa? " tanya Donghyuk takut-takut. Menyadarkan oemma Kim yang dari tadi belum memperkenalkan dirinya karena asik memintanya sebagai menantu.

" Oh, mianhae baby oemma lupa. Donghyukkie panggil oemma, ne. Jangan ahjumma terdengar seperti penjual pinggir jalan " nyonya Kim menyarankan. Orang tua memang menyusahkan kalau sudah memiliki kemauan.

" Oemma, ish " kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara.

" Ahju- maksud Dongie oemma, oemmanya Jiwon sunbae? " tanya Donghyuk dengan wajah polos bak anak anjing minta dipungut.

" Eung..eung… " nyonya Kim menunjukkan aegyo gagalnya yang dihadiahi decakan malas sang putra.

Singkat cerita, kini keempat namja muda serta seorang yeoja hampir setengah abad itu menikmati sisa hari bersama. Nyonya Kim menunjukkan keseriusannya memilih Donghyuk sebagai calon menantunya. Bahkan ia tak segan memberikan kasih sayang berlebih pada namja imut itu yang menghasilkan decakan malas serta tatapan iri dari seorang Kim Jiwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuan oemma Kim dengan Donghyuk disalah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang. Sejak saat itu pula, oemma Kim tak pernah absen menelpon namja semok itu untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar atau saling bercerita kegiatan yang mereka alami satu hari itu.

Dasarnya oemma Kim yang menginginkan Donghyuk sebagai anaknya. Ia tak pernah bosan "mengganggu" anak itu dengan berbagai alasan. Juga Donghyuk yang memang suka diperhatikan. Ia seolah mendapat kasih sayang melimpah dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun satu hal yang mereka berdua lupakan. Ada sorot mata luka saat melihat mereka berdua saling bercanda akrab. Ada telinga yang risih mendengar gelak tawa yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Ada kepala serta punggung yang rindu akan buaian sang oemma. Kim Jiwon ia merindukan oemmanya.

" Oemma, ayo kita jalan-jalan " ajak Jiwon saat melihat sang oemma keluar kamar mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti telah bersiap untuk pergi.

Ia sudah menunggu sang oemma lebih dari sepuluh menit di ruang tengah agar bisa mengajak sang oemma jalan-jalan.

" Mianhae baby, oemma sudah ada janji dengan Dongie. Apa kau mau ikut oemma, kita jalan-jalan bertiga bagaimana? " usul sang oemma menengahi keinginan sang putra dan keinginannya untuk pergi bersama calon menantu pilihannya.

" Ya sudah, aku ikut saja dengan oemma " Jiwon pasrah. Dari pada tidak pergi dengan sang oemma ia memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi orang ketiga diantara oemmanya dan namja manis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

" Baiklah, kita ke rumah Hanbin menjenguk Dongie baru jalan-jalan " namja kelinci itu mengangguk.

Perjalanan dimulai dengan menjemput Donghyuk yang masih asik menikmati drama pororo dilayar kaca. Mobil nyonya Kim berjalan mulus menuju kedianman Hanbin yang memakan waktu empat puluh tujuh menit dari mansion besar keluarganya. Ia bersenadung kecil menikmati pemandangan.

" Oemma, oemma tidak seriuskan menginginkan Donghyuk sebagai menantu? " tanya Jiwon memecah keheningan antaranya dengan sang oemma.

Nyonya Kim tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya diam memandang Jiwon yang terlihat cemas menunggu jawabannya.

" Apa kau pernah mendengar atau melihat oemma main-main? "

Jiwon menggeleng. Kemudian ia berucap, " semua yang oemma inginkan harus teraamiini. Tapi menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai menantu, apa oemma tidak merasa keterlaluan? "

Memahami maksud perkataan sang putra nyonya Kim memilih diam tidak menanggapi dan kembali asik dengan senandungnya. Menikmati pemandangan luar jendela yang dapat menghibur sanubarinya.

" Oemma, kenapa diam ? " Jiwon menarik dagu sang oemma. Membawanya berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

"Kau tahu jawaban oemma. Meski oemma tidak setuju, tapi oemma selalu menghargai pilihanmu, jadi sekarang waktunya kau menghargai pilihan oemma. Terlepas kau suka atau tidak, oemma sangat nyaman saat bersama Donghyuk tidak ada uap panas yang menguasai diri oemma. Yang ada hanya senyum, tawa dan canda yang oemma tidak bisa dapatkan darimu, mianhae " oemma Kim berucap lembut namun sarat akan kepedihan.

Benar ia tak pernah bisa membelikan baju berwarna pink untuk Jiwon. Sementara Donghyuk, entah ia memakainya atau tidak ia selalu menunjukkan ketertarikan pada semua yang nyonya Kim berikan untuknya.

Jiwon menyadari isi hati sang oemma. Lebih dari apapun, ia ingin kebahagiaan sang oemma bersumber darinya. Dari kehidupan akademik, perusahaan sampai menantu idaman ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik pada sang oemma.

Tapi kali ini Jiwon berada pada ambang batasnya. Dimana ia tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan oemmanya untuk menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai calon istrinya. Lebih dari siapapun, ia merasa dirinyalah yang berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Namja Kim itu tak ingin lagi mendebat oemmnya. Sekuat ia berusaha memprotes sekuat itu pula oemmanya bertahan dengan idealisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih asik dengan dramanya ketika Jiwon dan sang oemma sudah berada diruang tengah tempatnya saat ini merebahkan tubuh dengan paha Jinhwan sebagai bantalnya. Nampaknya namja manis nan semok itu tak menyadari dentangan bel yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka pintu. Hingga salah satu maid tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

**Tek**

Hanbin mematikan televisi tanpa seijin penguasanya. Donghyuk langsung memamerkan wajah dingin sebagai tanda tak terima atas perlakuan tidak terpuji hyungnya.

" Kenapa dimatikan, hyung? Tadi belum selesai " namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

" Apa Dongie lupa ada janji dengan oemmanya Jiwon? " Hanbin bertanya sekaligus mengingatkan dongsaeng manjanya yang masih bertahan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Oemma Kim menahan tawanya saat melihat Donghyuk kelabakan dengan pertanyaan hyungnya. Cukup menjadi hiburan hatinya yang tadi baru saja bersitegang dengan sang putra.

" Kau bisa lihat, Dongie sangat manis jika seperti itu " nyonya Kim berbisik pada putranya yang mengulum senyum diam-diam.

" Oh "

" Dongie, ayo segera bersiap oemma sudah menunggumu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu tapi kau mengabaikan oemma " ucap nyonya Kim berlebihan memamerkan wajah tersiksanya yang berhasil membuat namja manis itu semakin kelabakan.

" Mianhae, Dongie tidak tahu kalu oemma sudah lama menunggu Dongie. Sebentar Dongie ganti baju dulu. Hyung, Dongie pakai baju apa? Aduh, Dongie pakai apa oemma? Dongie belum siap, aduuh. Tunggu sepuluh menit. Tidak-tidak lima belas menit. Eh, apa dua puluh menit ya? "

" Donghyukkie berhenti, chagi. Kau membuat hyung pusing " suruh Jinwhan yang pusing melihat dongsaeng namjachingunya mondar-mandir sambil merapal kalimat yang sama sekali tak membantunya.

Lagi-lagi nyonya Kim terkekeh melihat kelakuan Donghyuk yang ia nilai imut. Kelakuan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat dari putranya. Ia berpikir sang suami pasti akan senang jika berkenalan dengan namja manis itu. Ah.. ide brilian ia akan mengenalkan donghyuk sebagai calon menantu pilihannya.

" Oemma akan menunggu Dongie sampai siap. Jja kita bersiap " nyonya Kim mengambil jalan tengah. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang calon menantu menampakkan wajah sedih karena perkataan Jinhwan. Ia juga akan mengingatkan Jinhwan untuk tidak berucap sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat calon menantunya sedih. Ih.. oemma ini bikin iri aja.

Donghyuk sampai di kamarnya dengan ditemani sang calon mertua. Jinhwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemani Donghyuk berganti setelah melihat nyonya Kim yang terlihat kesal padanya.

Nyonya kim memilihkan satu stel pakaian lengkap dengan aksesoris yang akan membuat dikenakan Donghyuk saat jalan-jalan. Celana merah selutut, kaos putih bergaris, dan jaket putih dilengkapi dengan beani merah yang bertengger indah dikepalanya. Sungguh, nyonya Kim menjadikan Donghyuk bersinar sore ini.

" Hyung, Hanbeen hyung " teriak Donghyuk memanggil hyungnya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah kediamannya.

" Wae, chagi kenapa berteriak? Dongie jangan berlari nanti jatuh! " Hanbin yang mulanya bertanya dengan nada rendah seketika meninggikan nadanya hingga empat oktaf karena melihat Donghyuk yang berlari menuruni tangga untuk menujunya.

Seketika namja manis itu berhenti dari larinya setelah mendengar teriakan sang hyung. Ia mengerjab polos. Sambil memamerkan senyum manis ia berucap, " mianhae, Dongie terlalu bersemangat "

Hanbin mendesah pelan. Melihat Donghyuk bersemangat seperti ini malah membuatnya was-was. Anak manis itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan menjadi lebih ceroboh disaat bersamaan. Jika seperti ini, ia menyesal sudah memanjakan Donghyuk dengan kasih sayangnya.

" Hyung sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk mengendalikan diri, jangan sampai terluka karena terlalu bersemangat seperti ini " Hanbin menasihati dongsaenganya yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

Donghyuk mengangguk agar Hanbin tak melanjutkan nasihat panjangnya. Bisa gagal acara jalan-jalannya jika Hanbin tak berhenti menasihatinya. Malu juga ada Jiwon yang juga duduk manis dihadapnnya ikut mendengar nasihat anak-anak yang dikumandangkan hyungnya.

" Ada apa tadi memanggil hyung sampai berteriak? " Hanbin kembali pada maksud Donghyuk yang memanggilnya dengan semangat.

" Dongie, mau pinjam sepatu putih milik Hanbin hyung. Kata oemma akan lebih manis kalau Dongie pakai sepatu putih tapi Dongie tidak punya " wajah Donghyuk memelas. Modus agar diberi pinjaman sepatu oleh hyungnya.

" Sepatu putih? tapi hyung tidak punya, chagi "

" Dongie pernah melihat sepatu putih di almari sepatu milik hyung saat Dongie mengembalikan sepatu hyung yang dipakai Dongie kemarin sore " Donghyuk ngeyel mempertahankan keinginannya.

Hanbin diam, mengingat-ingat semua warna sepatu yang ia miliki. Nihil, ia tak mengingat jika ia memiliki sepatu yang adiknya inginkan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju almari sepatunya yang terletak di seberang ruang membuka pintunya dan menemukan sepatu yang dimaksud namja manis itu.

" Yang ini? " namja tampan itu mengangkat sepatu putih bermerek Adidas tepat di depan alamari sepatunya.

Donghyuk mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan jurus anadalannya. Tatapan mata anak anjing minta dipungut yang tidak akan pernah bisa Hanbin tolak. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hanbin akan berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak mengiyakan keinginan adiknya.

" Tidak untuk sepatu ini Dongie, yang lain saja "

Hancur sudah reputasi anak anjing minta dipungut yang selama ini Donghyuk agung-agungkan. Bagaimana nisa hyungnya dengan tidak berperi kemanuasiaan menolak keinginan dongsaeng manis satu-satunya.

" Ini bukan milik hyung, chagi. Yang lain saja ya, besok kita beli yang seperti ini " Oh, Kim Donghyuk mulia sekali hidupmu memiliki hyung yang sangat menyayangimu dan mau memberikan segalanya yang kau mau. Benar-benar membuat iri.

" Bukan milik hyung ya. Ya sudah Dongie pakai yang lain saja " ucap Donghyuk dengan wajah masam serta senyum kecutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang hyung yang masih berdiri di depan almari sepatunya.

" Sepertinya itu milik Jiwon. Itu sepatumu kan Kim? " tanya oemma Kim yang tiba-tiba mengambil sepatu yang masih dibawa Hanbin. " Dongie pakai sepatu itu saja. Barang milik Jiwon berarti milik oemma juga jadi, Dongie bisa memakainya kapan saja "

**Gubrak **

Jiwon serasa terjatuh dari tangga. Sepatu favoritnya, sepatu yang selama ini ia lindungi dari sang oemma. Harus ia relakan dipakai oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Sia-sia sudah usahanya menyembunyikan sepatu limited edition miliknya. Niatnya akan ia pakai saat kencan dengan Jisoo pupus sudah.

" Apa kau keberatan, Kim? " tanya nyonya Kim dengan nada super datarnya yang ia yakini sang anak tak berani membantah,

" Ani, pakai saja. Kau bebas memakainya. Yah.. silahkan saja " ucap Jiwon lesu.

Donghyuk semakin terlihat sempurna dengan sepatu putih yang telah ia kenakan. Tepat pukul empat mereka bertiga Jiwon, nyonya Kim dan Donghyuk meninggalkan kediaman Hanbin menuju salah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan sengaja tidak ikut karena ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Maklum, setelah kehadiran Donghyuk diantara mereka waktu yang seharusnya mereka manfaatkan untuk berdua menjadi berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Audi berwarna hitam itu berhenti di tempat parker salah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang yang terdapat di tengah kota Seoul. Jiwon turun lebih dulu, kemudian disusul sang oemma dan Donghyuk yang turun dari pintu belakang.

Namja kelinci itu menatap malas pada dua orang yang dari tadi asik dengan dunia mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan ia diacuhkan oleh sang oemma juga teman sebangkunya. Beruntung juga sebenaranya, karena sang oemma terus mengajak namja manis itu bicara tidak harus menyulitkannya ikut andil dalam pembicaraan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kartun pororo, aksesoris wanita bahkan merek yang kedua orang itu sebutkan tak satupun pernah ia dengar. Ia hanya tahu kartun pororo. Itupun karena ia melihat Donghyuk menonton kartun penguin biru itu sampai tertidur karena menangis. Aksesoris wanita, meski ia pernah memberika itu pada Jisoo tak satupun ia membeli sendiri. Kalian tahu tuan muda Kim kita hanya perlu menyuruh pekerjanya.

Rencananya ketiga Kim beda usia itu akan membeli sepatu yang sama persis dengan milik Jiwon. Entah ada atau tidak nyonya Kim hanya ingin sepatu yang sama dengan yang dipakai calon menantu pilihannya. Donghyuk sudah menolak, tapi nyonya Kim kekeh dengan pendiriannya yang mengharuskan Donghyuk memiliki barang yang sama dengan Jiwon.

" Kita lihat sepatunya dulu baru oemma antar kau ke game center dilantai tiga, chagi " nyonya Kim mengajak Donghyuk kelantai dua tempat sepatu bermerek berjajar rapi.

" Oemma, Dongie tidak perlu sepatunya ini saja sudah cukup nanti … ya sudah kalau Dongie mau sepatu itu oemma tidak perlu membeli lagi " potong nyonya Kim tanpa menunggu kalimat Donghyuk selesai.

Jiwon membuat nafas kasar, melayang sudah sepatu limited edition yang ia impi-impikan. Donghyuk melirik takut pada Jiwon yang wajahnya mulai mengeras. Dengan hati gusar ia memberanikan diri menatap Jiwon dan meminta maaf.

" Sunbae, mianhae Dongie tidak bermaksud " Donghyuk menghentikan kalimatnya melihat wajah Jiwon yang sudah merah padam karna marah.

Saat ini ia siap jika namja kelinci itu akan menyemburkan api amarah yang sudah menggunung akibat ulahnya. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya, kebiasaan saat ia takut menghadapi semua masalah. Masalah terberatnya saat ini adalah tidak ada Hanbin yang akan menenangkannya saat ia menangis atau memeluknya hangat saat tubuhnya bergetar karna takut.

Jiwon mencoba meredam amarahnya. Mendengar permintaan kalimat selanjutnya adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Selain tahu maksud kalimat yang namja manis itu utarakan pada sang oemma juga mampu meredam ketakutan yang sedang dialami namja manis itu.

" Katakana apa maksudmu. Jangan buat aku salah paham dengan perkataanmu " Jiwon berucap datar namun dengan nada yang cukup membuat Donghyuk hanyut dari ketakutannya.

" Dongie tapi mau bilang, tidak usah membeli nanti Dongie akan minta Hanbin hyung saja " Donghyuk masih berucap takut. Meski ia mampu menguasai diri namun ketakutannya masih tetap bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Mendengar jawaban Donghyuk malah membuat Jiwon yang mulanya adem ayem ingin berniat pada namja manis itu mendelikkan matanya tajam. Ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan pemikiran polos yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh dongsaeng sahabatnya ini. Untung saja oemmanya memotong kalimatnya dan dengan semaunya sendiri memberikan sepatunya pada namja manis itu jika tidak, pastilah hancur persahabatan yang telah ia bangu selama ini.

" Apa kau mau menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan hyungmu? " tanya Jiwon sarkartis. Ia tak mau lagi memahami ketakutan yang kini melanda namja manis dihadapannya.

Donghyuk menggeleng. Ia tidak penya maksus demikian, yang ia tahu hanya meminta pada hyungnya sepatu yang sama lalu selesai semua masalah.

" Jika kau minta sepatu yang serupa pada Hanbin maka kau menghancurkan persahabatanku dengannya. Hanbin pasti akan berpikir aku tak mau memberikan sepatu itu padamu " oh, Kim Jiwon pemikiranmu begitu dangkal apa kau lupa Hanbin berjanji pada adiknya akan membelikan sepatu yang sama, nampaknya kau lupa.

" Tap-tapi Hanbin hyung sudah … Pakai saja sepatu itu kalau kau mau. Dasar tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan " Jiwon melenggang pergi setelah menerobos perkataan Donghyuk yang belum selesai.

Donghyuk menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan kata itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Tangisnya pecah, meski tidak histeris tapi cukup membuat dadanya sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Sarang datang dengan nuansa drama yang menggila #gapedulidilemparsendal.

Menggila, bener-bener menggila. Gila gara-gara tiap lanjut nulis pasti mood langsung down tapi bersyukur ini udah jadi meski feel ga dapet dan cerita semakin gaje. Yang penting choco udah melaksanakan kewajiban choco dan memenuhi hak reader tinggal reader memenuhi kewajibannya dan memberikan hak choco #modus minta review.

Kalo ada yang bingung kok tiba-tiba seminggu kemudian, kok ga ada cerita langkah-langkah Dongie sama oemma Kim bisa deket, jawabannya emang sengaja choco cepetin alurnya biar bisa nulis Dongie jadi anak kuliahan. Pokoknya nanti kalo masi ada yang belum mudeng silahkan ditanyakan melalui review atau PM pasti choco jawab kalo ada waktu #soksibuk.

Gomawo buat reader yang udah PM choco nanyain kapan Jidongnya, kapan sarangnya, kapan pasangan anjing kelinci diupdate, ini udah diupdate sama choco. Semoga ga kecewa. Untuk CYMS ditunggu aja, choco usahakan sebelum akhir bulan cerita abal choco diupdate semua karena setelahnya choco ga bakal update sampai awal bulan maret.

Oke-oke … Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Tap-tapi Hanbin hyung sudah … Pakai saja sepatu itu kalau kau mau. Dasar tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk meredam suara tangisnya dengan punggung tangan yang setia membekap mulutnya. Jiwon sudah menjauh. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang saat ini menahan tangis akibat ucapan kasar sang namja kelinci. Sementara oemma Kim sudah berkeliaran mengobrak abrik berbagai sepatu dan tas yang tersedia.

Namja manis penyuka es krim itu mengusap air matanya kasar setelah puas menangis. Tak dihiraukannya lagi perkataan Jiwon yang memang mencubit hatinya terlalu kuat. Seingatnya Hanbin yang sudah memanjakannya selama tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun mengatainya tak tahu diri, merepotkan atau kata kasar lainnya.

Bahkan ketika ia benar-benar merepotkan Hanbin dengan rengekkannya dan manjanya yang melebihi batas, tak sekalipun namja tampan itu membentak hanya untuk membuatnya tersadar agar tidak menjadi anak manja. Hyungnya itu akan berucap " dasar manja " dan membelai surainya sayang. Tapi tak mungkin ia meminta Jiwon melakukan hal itu padanya.

Atau saat dirinya sakit dan sang hyung begitu kerepotan merawatnya kerena harus membagi tugas antara mengerjakan laporan karya ilmiah dan mengurusinya, tak sekalipun mulut hyungnya berucap ia merepotkan. Yang Hanbin lakukan tersenyum manis padanya dan mengecup dahinya lama. Donghyukpun sadar Jiwon tak mungkin berlaku demikian.

Kesadaran akan siapa statusnya bagi kehidupan Jiwon membuat hati Donghyuk berdenyut sakit. Bagaiman bisa namja yang baru dikenalnya bisa mengucapkan kata kasar yang bahkan ia tak tahu maksud dari perkataannya. Namja manis itu tak sekalipun berniat untuk meminta sepatu Jiwon agar menjadi miliknya.

Jika ditelisik dari awal mula perdebatan mereka yang menjadikan Jiwon begitu dingin padanya adalah sepatu yang nyatanya tak pernah ia inginkan. Oemma Kim menyarankannya untuk memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Ia tak memilikinya dan namja manis itu ingat di alamri sepatu hyungnya ada sepasang sepatu yang oemma Kim usulkan.

Ia hanya menuruti apa saran oemma Kim. Ia juga sempat menolak dan akan memakai sepatu lain tapi oemma Kim memaksanya dengan berkata.

" Dongie pakai sepatu ini saja. Ini milik Jiwon hyung yang berarti juga milik oemma jadi Dongie bisa memakainya kapan saja " lagi-lagi Donghyuk hanya menurut.

Lalu disaat oemma Kim menawarkan sepatu yang sama untuknya ia menolak karena hyungnya sudah berjanji akan membelikannya sepatu yang sama persis. Dan oemma Kim memberi keputusan untuknya memakai sepatu Jiwon selamanya.

Dan baru saja namja kelinci itu dengan tanpa perasaan mengucapkan kalimat yang tentu saja semua orang tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Meski tidak terima Donghyuk tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya menangis dan membiarkannya berlalu.

Namja manis itu berlari menuju oemma Kim yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan seorang pelayan sambil mencoba beberapa sepatu olahraga. Donghyuk membuang wajah murungnya saat oemma Kim melihatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar. Meski matanya sembab sisa tangisnya yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit ia tetap menunjukkan senyum anak-anaknya.

" Dongie kenapa matamu merah , nak? " oemma Kim bertanya saat Donghyuk mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah oemma Kim yang duduk dibangku panjang tempat mencoba sepatu.

" Apa kau menangis? "

**Deg**

Jiwon seperti tersengat listrik saat sang oemma menanyakan keadaan namja manis yang telah ia lukai. Matanya memandang Donghyuk yang kini tersenyum . ia tahu namja manis itu hanya tersenyum palsu. Batinnya merintih sakit. Tak kuasa melihat mata sembab yang baru sama menangis akibat ucapannya. Kau sadar ada orang menangis karena ucapanmu, Kim?

" Tidak, Dongie tadi kelilipan. Disana banyak debu. Mulai besok oemma harus menyuruh seluruh OB dan OG untuk lebih giat agar tidak ada debu lagi " Donghyuk berucap sambil menebar senyumnya. Meski menyimpan luka senyuman namja manis itu masih mampu membuat jantung seorang namja kelinci berdetak tak menentu.

" Baiklah, demi calon menantu oemma "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah ayu yang kini masih asik menikmati mimpi indahnya dari semalam. Tak sekalipun mata bermanik hitam itu terganggu dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hanbin semakin gencar memainkan korden berwarna coklat yang menjadi penutup jendela kamar dongsaengnya. Membuka kemudian menutup kembali agar sang dongsaeng tersayangnya terganggu dan berakhir dengan membuka mata. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa saat dongsaeng manisnya itu malah menyembunyikan kepalanya diselimut tebal yang membelit tubuh sintalnya.

Namja tampan itu menarik selimut yang dipakai adiknya hingga menampakkan tubuh Donghyuk yang memakai piyama beruang. Digoyang-goyangkan tubuh dongsaengnya agar membuka matanya. Hanbin semakin gencar menggoyangkan tubuh sintal itu yang berakibat mata kecil sang namja manis terbuka.

" Dongie bangun. Ini sudah jam enam kita akan terlambat kalau kau tak mau bangun. Hyung sudah membangunkanmu dari satu jam yang lalu. Ayo cepat bangun, chagi " Hanbin langsung menyemburkan kalimat yang sudah ia tahan dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia cukup heran dengan dongsaengnya yang tidak mau dibangunkan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat dipagi hari.

" Dongie tidak ingin sekolah " ucap Donghyuk sambil mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang terus menerpa wajahnya.

" Wae? " Hanbin bertanya singkat. Sedikit bingung karena adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi pemalas.

" Malas saja " Donghyuk menjawab acuh. Bahkan matanya sudah mulai menutup kembali.

" Dongie sakit? "

" Ani hyung , Dongie malas saja " Donghyuk menjawab malas. Tubuhnya sudah membelakangi Hanbin yang menapanya penuh tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang sama dengan latar yang berbeda seorang namja kelinci sedang gusar dengan suasana hatinya. Dari semalam ia tak dapat hidup tenang. Tiap kali ia menutut mata, tiba-tiba bayangan seorang namja manis dengan mata sembab menghampirinya. Perkataan yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkanpun selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

Sayup-sayup perkataan namja manis yang berbohong pada oemmanyapun acap kali terdengar. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, lagi dan lagi. Jiwon tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya. Yang jelas, tiap kali ia melihat mata cantik milik namja manis dongsaeng sahabatnya itu menitihkan air mata hatinya seakan tak merelakannya.

Hanya menyaksikan mata itu menitihkan air mata saja hatinya bergejolak. Apalagi sekarang yang jelas-jelas namja manis itu menangis akibat perkataannya. Dengan kata lain ialah yang menyebabkan air mata suci keluar dari peraduannya.

" Ada apa denganku? " tanyanya pada angin. Tahu tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya , Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**Tok **

**Tok**

**Tok **

" Won ah, oemma masuk nak " suara oemma Kim terdengar setelah ketukan pintu tiga kali.

Yeoja yang masih cantik diusianya yang menginjak empat puluh delapan tahun itu memasuki kamar sang putra dengan wajah murung. Terlihat sekali nyonya besar keluarga Kim itu tak bersemangat menjalani hari.

Beliau duduk di pinggir ranjang luas milik sang putra. Menatap tajam pada Jiwon yang masih berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Jiwon menatap sang oemma bingung. Tidak biasanya sang oemma menyempatkan diri singgah di kamarnya jika tidak ada urusan penting. Mengingat hari masih pagi, biasanya mereka akan bertemu di meja makan.

" Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu pada Dongie kemarin? " dengan suara datarnya nyonya Kim bertanya pada sang putra. Nyonya Kim menautkan alis curiga menunggu jawaban Jiwon.

" Kenapa oemma berkata seperti itu? " jawab Jiwon tak kalah datar. Ia jengah dengan pertanyaan oemmanya yang selalu perhatian pada namja manis yang bahkan bukan saudaranya.

" Oemma hanya memastikan. Dongie menjadi pendiam saat pulang dari mall. Bahkan ia tak mau menerima semua barang yang oemma belikan. Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berubahkan, Won ah? " Nyonya Kim bertanya penuh dengan gurat kesedihan. Merubah nada datarnya dengan nada yang sedemikian halus agar putranya mengerti ia sangat menghawatirkan namja manis kesayangannya.

" A-ani. A-aku tidak melakukan apapun " Jiwon berkata terbata. Kentara sekali ia sedang mengelak. Apa kau bercanda Kim, tidak melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan pelayan di mall saja tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

Oemma Kim menghela nafas pelan. Mendengar pernyataan putranya membuat air mukanya semakin murung. Bukan perkataan seperti itu yang ingin ia dengar dari sang putra melainkan pengakuan dan permintaan maaf. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Tentu saja sang pelayan melaporkan tindak tanduk sang putra padanya.

" Oemma tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan pada Dongie saat oemma meninggalkan kalian berdua. Yang jelas, oemma hanya ingin memiliki teman disaat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu oemma tak pernah memiliki teman saat appamu berada di kantor hingga larut. Oemma kesepian Won ah, kau putra satu-satunya yang oemma miliki tapi kau lebih mementingkan pergi dengan yeojachingumu dari pada oemma. Hanya Dongie satu-satunya yang bisa menemani oemma. Tapi sekarang oemma sudah tidak punya teman lagi " ucap oemma Kim panjang lebar. Tergambar jelas paras ayunya menampakkan kesedihan.

Jiwon hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan oemmanya yang begitu menohok hati. Malu sekali. Itulah kata yang coba Jiwon tunjukkan dengan ia menundukkan kepala. Oemmanya sedih dan itu karnanya.

Oemma Kim meninggalkan kamar Jiwon dengan wajah terlukanya saat Jiwon masih asik menunduk menyembunyikan wajah penyesalannya. Tapi siapa sangka saat oemma Kim sudah berada di balik pintu kamar putranya seringai menakutkan terkembang dari bibrnya. Hah… nyonya Kim membuang nafas.

" Dasar kelinci babbo. Sudah tahu suka kenapa malah membuat calon menantuku sedih. Awas saja kalau Dongie tidak mau ke sini lagi ku sate hidup-hidup kau, Kim " nyonya Kim berucap sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah pintu kamar Jiwon yang sudah tertutup rapat. Oemma kau usil sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon memasuki kelas tepat saat bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Namja kelinci itu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang biasanya sudah bertengger manis di bangkunya. Hingga saat Kwon seongsaenim memasuki kelas, Jiwon masih mengobrak-abrik pandangnya menelusuri tiapa bangku yang ada di kelasnya. Siapa tahu jika orang yang dicarinya bertransmigrasi kebangku lain.

" Kim Jiwon bisa kita mulai pelajarannya? "

Suara Kwon seongsaenim membuyarkan konsentrasi Jiwon yang masih asik menyisir pandang. Ia mengangguk dan secepat kilat menduduki bangkunya. Namja kelinci itu mengetuk kursi Jinhwan yang berada di depannya. Jinhwan menoleh, namja kelinci itu cepat-cepat menanyakan keberadaan teman sebangkunya.

" Dia dimana? " tanya Jiwon sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Jinhwan mengendikkan bahu tak tahu. Kembali namja mungil itu membalikan tubuhnya segera mendengar penjelasan sang guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Han, tadi ada yang bertanya dimana Dongie " Jinhwan membuka suara saat ketiga Kim itu sudah duduk manis menunggu pesanan dikantin. Jiwon terbengong beberapa detik saat Jinhwan membuka aibnya.

Hanbin menatap namjanya bingung sebelum berucap, " siapa? "

Jinhwan tak menjawab. Namja mungil itu mengacungkan dagunya menunjuk Jiwon yang berada di sebelah sang namjachingu. Hanbin tersenyum tipis. Sahabatnya ini sudah mulai menyadari keberadaan dongsaeng manjanya ternyata.

Jiwon diam saja saat Jinhwan menunjuknya dengan dagu. Akan bereaksi model apa Jiwon tak tahu. Yang ia tahu yang menurutnya paling aman adalah diam.

" Dongie ada di rumah. Wae kau ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng manisku? " Hanbin bertanya menggoda.

" Tidak. Aku hanya heran kelas sepi sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Ternyata dongsaeng manjamu tidak ada "

" Oh… kelas sepi ya? Menurutku biasa saja. Baru sehari Dongie tidak berangkat sekolah kau sudah kesepian begitu " Hanbin sengaja menggoda Jiwon yang saat ini terlihat gugup. Entah apa yang membuat namja kelinci itu gugup, yang jelas Hanbin sangat menikmati permainannya.

" Kau harus sering-sering ke rumah Hanbin agar tak kesepian, Jiwon ah. Oemmamu saja senang sekali bermain dengan Dongie kau pasti juga suka. Dongiekan sangat menggemaskan " Jinwhan ikut mengkompori Jiwon yang semakin salah tingkah.

" Chagi jangan menggodanya kau tidak lihat Jiwon salah tingkah begitu " seringai tipis keluar dari bibir namja tampan bermarga Kim itu.

" Arraseo "

Hening cipta terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga Jinhwan mulai membuka mulut kembali.

" Apa Dongie sudah tersenyum lagi? Aku takut ia akan murung terus kalau tidak ada yang minta maaf dan membujuknya. Jinhwan melirik Jiwon sebentar. Jiwon ah, apa kau tahu kenapa Dongie menjadi murung sepulang kalian dari mall? " Jinhwan bertanya pada dua orang sekaligus. Pada namjachingunya menanyakan keadaan dongsaeng manja kesayangan kekasihnya. Dan pada Jiwon perihal penyebab murungnya namja manis yang kini sedang megurung diri dirumah.

" A-aku …"

Jiwon kalang kabut menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan. Meminta maaf dan membujuk yang dikeluarkan namja mungil itu begitu menyenggol hatinya. Meski tak ada yang menuduh, Jiwon merasa semua manusia yang mengajaknya bicara hari ini seperti menyudutkannya akan sikap namja manis yang mampu membuat jantungnya tak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


End file.
